Brisilliamus
by KJCReilly
Summary: It's been five years since Voldemort's defeat by Harry Potter. Now a fully qualified auror, Harry leads a raid against Rodolphus Lestrange that goes badly and sends Harry to a strange new world of men who ride Dragons and who are in need of a new hero. Can Harry join forces with the Dragon Riders and Eragon Shadeslayer in defeating an ancient enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Brisilliamus chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter, or Eragon. They are the brain child of Jk Rowling and Christopher Paolini.

Enjoy.

Harry ducked as the sinister green light of the Killing Curse soared past him. Cursing, Harry thrust out his wand and sent a Stunning Spell towards Rodolphus Lestrange.

For weeks, Harry and several senior aurors, including Ron, had staked out and planned for this raid. All the planning, the careful study by himself and the aurors had not included the small army Lestrange had on his side. The reports had indicated five or six in what had been the Lestrange Manor. Upon their arrival however, they had entered a very heavy firefight. In seconds, half of the twenty aurors had been brought down by the Killing Curse Curse.

The table in the conference room was covered in notes, reports, maps and other things needed to organize their raid against one of the last, and worst, of the Death Eaters.

"Remember, Rodolphus Lestrange is not to be taken lightly. We have him on numerous counts of murder and use of the Cruciatus Curse against aurors, civilians and muggles. Everything indicates that he is unstable." said Harry. "Any questions?"

Ron raised his hand. "Are there any snacks? I'm hungry."

It had the desired effect and the aurors seated around the table laughed. Ron's insatiable appetite was notorious and everyone felt some sympathy for Hermione.

"Don't worry Ron. We'll see that you are fed."

There were no other questions.

"Excellent. All of you take tonight and tomorrow off. Report here at 21:00 hours. Dismissed." said Harry.

As Harry thought back to all their preparations and planning, he thought that plans never worked out as they were supposed to.

Harry heard a strangled yell as Procter, one of the younger aurors, was hit with a Slashing Curse, the curse almost cutting him in half. On the other side of the dark room, he heard Lestrange laugh cruelly.

"You will not take me alive Potter!" he said.

Really, thought Harry, the man is as crazy as his wife was.

Harry shot another Stunning Spell that was deflected almost too easily. A Killing Curse brought down another auror beside Harry. With a shout, Harry leapt from behind the pillar he'd been using for cover and charged Lestrange. He was done trying to take the man. He would destroy him. Like the firing of a machine gun, he sent stunner after stunner at Lestrange.

"Stupefy, Stupefy, Stupefy!"

None of the spells hit the Death Eater.

"Stupefy! Reducto! Bombarda!" Harry shouted. Nothing got through the shield that Lestrange had erected. Fury raging in his veins, Harry raised his wand once more, but before he could cast the spell on the tip of his lips, he heard another shout. The worst yet, because he recognized the voice. He turned to see Ron take a Slashing curse that left a huge gaping wound from the middle of his chest to his hip. Harry abandoned the spell he had been about to cast and roared the curse he swore he would never use.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The green light rushed forward, shattering Lestrange's shield, and the man stumbled, blood on his face now. But the curse had not killed him.

"You have to mean it, Harry... " words Voldemort had said during the Battle at the ministry drifted through his mind.

"Avada Kedavara requires a strong bit of magic behind it." The imposter Moody had said also.

Rodolphus Lestrange's shock fell away and he began a complicated motion with his wand. Harry tore his eyes from his injured best friend and said again, wishing the Death Eater dead, " Avada Kedavra!".

At the same time, Rodolphus bellowed "Mitte ad Alagaísia!"

A bluish light raced towards Harry before he could duck, even as the green light struck Lestrange in the face and dropped him, dead, to the ground. Harry felt a jerk around the naval like that of a portkey and next thing he knew, he was whisked away.

It seemed to take forever for him to stop spinning, but then he was suddenly slammed into the hard, unforgiving ground, and amid a cloud of dust, was immediately sick. As the dust began to subside, Harry's head reeled, and he passed out flat on his back.

Eragon watched as two of his students, a large Urgal ram named Kraz, and an elf named Datra, raced each other on their dragons. Of the two, it was surprisingly Kraz's huge purple dragon Grutz, which meant Big in the Urgal language, that was faster than Datra's silver-blue dragon. Eragon called out some instructions mentally to his students, then commented privately to Saphira, 'They have become amazing Riders.'

'Yes they have. Oromis and Brom would be proud of you little one.'

Eragon felt pride at the praise, and knew she was right. His father and his mentor had taught him all he knew, and he had striven to impart that knowledge. The eldunari had helped too. Eragon felt his hair ruffle, and a split second of a thought later, recoiled and brought Brisinger to bear as a crimson sword whipped past his head.

"Too slow brother!" Eragon said, turning to see Murtagh standing at the ready.

Much to his surprise, a year after Eragon had left his home in Alagaisia and settled in Alié, Murtagh had shown up astride Thorn with four new riders. An Urgal, two dwarves, and an elf. Since then, he had become a teacher as well for the new riders. Their numbers were now around fifteen Riders.

For the next several minutes, Eragon sparred against Murtagh to no avail. They were too evenly matched still. Before they could re-engage however, a violent concussion filled the air and a blast of blue light blew outward in the middle of the training field. Stumbling, Eragon and Murtagh coughed through the cloud of dust that rolled towards them. Cautiously, they approached, and in the epicenter of the blast they found a man unconscious. He had jet black hair, brilliant green eyes behind a pair of spectacles, and he was dressed in a red and black robe. Beside him was a thin stick of wood. But the most curious thing about his appearance, was the thin lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

"Barzül!"


	2. Chapter 2

I am not JK Rowling or Christopher Paolini, just a huge fan of their work. I am not making money on this.

Another short chapter, I know. I am always open to review and criticism.

Here's chapter two, you know what to do, read the story and send me a review.

Chapter 2

The first thing Harry noticed when he woke up, was that he was on a soft, warm surface. Then he remembered the fight against Lestrange. The pieces fell together. He must be at St Mungos. The aurors found him. So when Harry opened his eyes, he expected to see his reserved bed, possibly a healer and definitely Ginny. What he saw however, was what appeared to be the inside of a tree, with a very beautiful woman watching him. She was wearing a shirt that was moss green and her hair was shining like silver. Around her waist was a silver sword in a sheath. When she saw that Harry was awake, she said, in a voice like music, "Ah, you're awake. I'll let Eragon know."

Instead of leaving though, her eyes went slightly out of focus. Her lips moved soundlessly. Harry's mind was racing. The woman in front of him reminded him of Fleur and the Veela at the Quidditch World Cup.

A few seconds passed, and her eyes focused again.

"Eragon will see you. He certainly has a lot of questions."

Sure enough, a minute later, two men walked in. The first had sandy, dark hair and brown eyes that sparkled with a certain wisdom like Dumbledore's eyes. Like the woman, he wore a green shirt and had a blue sword at his waist. The other man was a little taller, and dressed darker. He too was armed with a sword. A red one. His black eyes, very reminiscent of Severus Snape, held distrust, but his face was a blank mask. Harry realized that he was employing occlumency.

"Ah, our mystery friend has awoken." said the first man, though Harry kept his eyes on the darker one.

"Where- Where am I?" said Harry.

"Alié. Home of the Riders. How did you get here?"

"Alié? Where is that? It's not in Britain is it?" stammered Harry.

Now the other man looked confused and Harry felt a strange sensation in his mind. Immediately, he shielded his mind with the occlumency lessons that were mandatory for the aurors.

The man looked confused and said," It seems that we have some things to talk about. I suppose we should start with introductions. I am Eragon Kingkiller, son of Brom, and leader of the Dragon Riders. This is my brother Murtagh Swiftsword, and my student Datra."

Eragon gestured at each in turn, and Harry knew he had never heard such names before.

" I'm Harry Potter. " and braced himself for the inevitable eye flick to his scar. It never came.

" An unusual name. I don't know any one with the name Potter. Where are you from. Are you a magician? "

" wizard. Auror lieutenant. "

Eragon was confused by the dark haired man. Harry Potter. He had never heard such a name, and he had blocked Eragon's mental probing. The word auror meant nothing to him either.

" perhaps, Harry Pottersson, you should tell us how you got here, and then maybe I can answer some of your questions." He seemed to withdraw in to himself and like the woman before, his lips moved soundlessy.

Harry was baffled by the man's way of speaking and his behavior. And he was hesitant to reveal who he was. There were things that he could not reveal due to the Unbreakable Vow aurors took before assignments. He thought of Voldemort, and of Ron and Hermione and Ginny and Dumbledore. Of his duel with Lestrange. He thought of Hogwarts and the horcruxes. He waited to see if he would be stopped by the Vow. When nothing happened, Harry knew that he could stick to basic common knowledge. Then he started talking.

Two and a half hours later, Harry finished speaking. Eragon and Murtagh seemed to have a silent conversation before either one spoke. When they did, it was the darker Murtagh that spoke first.

"I think it is very safe to say that you are not from this land. I have never heard of Britain, Hogwarts, Dumbledore or Voldemort. If what you say is true, and not just a fantasy the result of poor magic use, then you are from a long way from here."

"I agree with the first half Murtagh. However, this.. Voldemort was it? Sounds formidable. To split one's soul seven times. Thank the gods that Galbatorix never thought of that. I may have to consult with Umaroth and the eldunari before I make a decision though. I think he should speak with them as well."

Harry had no idea who or what was Eldunari, or Umaroth, but Eragon's words held a sort of reverence.

"You should come with me, Harry. Then perhaps we can sort this out. Oh, and I am guessing you will want this back. But for now, I will hold it until we have spoken to the eldunari." said Eragon, holding up Harry's wand.

Well I might as well do what he says. For now. Thought Harry. He could still use Wandless magic if he had to run.

" Very well. Take me to the Eldunari. "

Murtagh watched as Eragon led the strange Harry Potter away. He did not trust the stranger, and the part of the dark wizard sounded like a story told to frighten children.

_"I thought the strange one spoke honestly Murtagh." _Thorn said quietly.

_"You believe it? A different land apart from ours? A 'Dark Wizard'? It's... Impossible to believe." _ said Murtagh incrediously.

_"I for one, do believe him. There were too many details in his story. If it was false, it would be simpler, or more heavily exaggerated. Trust in Eragon." _

_" Very well. But I want to hear what Umaroth says."_

_"Of course, but hurry. Eragon has already alerted Umaroth._

Thorn withdrew from Murtagh's mind, and Murtagh firmly adjusted the barriers around his mind. Like Eragon, he had noted the stranger's armored mind.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter or Eragon. Wish I did, but I don't.

A/N a real surprise at the end for you. As always, please let me know what you think

Chapter 3

When Eragon set out from Alagaisia to find a new home for the Riders, he had no idea what he would find. He, the elves, Saphira and the Eldunari had traveled down the Edda River to its termination, walked on foot for leagues uncountable. After three months of journeying, however, their labors were rewarded in the form of a protrusion of mountains similar in height to the Spine, but clustered like Du Fells Nangaroth at the heart of the Hadarac desert.

There, in their shadowy receces they found an oasis roughly four leagues across. The mountains held vast herds of deer, and high in the craggy peaks were large sheep similar to Feldunaus, but not quite as big. At it's very center was a large lake that Saphira claimed to be so deep, even she could not reach its bottom, yet it was crystal clear and the mountain springs that fed it made the water clean and sweet. There were several caves and caverns in the mountains that the wild dragons could use to roost.

It was here that Eragon and the elves had established Alié. The city consisted of a mixture of stone buildings and tree houses similar to the ones in Ellesmera. A large hall was erected in the center and in this building housed the treasured scrolls and treasures recovered from Galbatorix's citadel. Next to it was the armory of the Riders. The swords recovered were kept here. Each was in a special case that was enchanted to open only for Eragon or Murtaugh.

At the far side of the courtyard, was a large round 'Temple'. It was to this temple that Eragon led the strange Harry Potter. Though he was cautious of the things he told the stranger, he did his best to explain everything about the world as Eragon knew it and how he had become the leader of the Riders. Harry Potter asked very few questions, but the more he learned, the more he realized that the world he found himself in was not so different from Hogwarts. The only thing really being that they did not have technology. But their knowledge of magic was far superior to what Harry was familiar with. Eragon had asked how he had deflected his mind so easily and Harry had explained occlumency, only to find that Eragon had a much simpler approach to shielding his mind.

Finally, they arrived at the temple. Just before they entered, Murtagh joined them, and though he still looked suspicious, he did offer a slight smile to Harry.

"Let's see what the Eldunari have to say." he said.

The temple was built for only one thing: The Heart of Hearts belonging to Umaroth and Glaedr.

The gem-like Eldunari rested on two marble stands. When Harry, Eragon and Murtagh approached, Harry felt a vast and powerful presence in his mind. Alarmed, he began to defend his mind, while also using the techniques Eragon had mentioned. It was all for naught as a voice spoke to him.

"Greetings, Harry Potter."

Looking at Eragon, he said, "Who is that?"

Eragon pointed to the Eldunari.

"They are Glaedr and Umaroth. They have the memories and knowledge of ages past. They are our teachers. They can hear your thoughts, so you need only think your answers. Murtagh and I will be able to hear as well, but if they wish they can speak to you privately. " turning slightly to face the Eldunari, Eragon said," Atra esterni Ono thelduin, Ebrithilar. "

" Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr, Eragon-elda. Let us speak in the common tongue so that Harry can understand us. " came the reply.

" You know who I am? " asked Harry.

"Yes, Harry Potter. The-boy-who-lived, the Chosen One, the Master of Death. Your arrival was foretold long ago, in the days of the Riders glory. A prophecy, which echoed into your world and which led to the events of your life." the voice said, strangely directing his eyes toward the larger white Eldunari.

" I am Umaroth, and in my life cloaked in flesh, was the leader of the dragons bonded to Riders. My Rider, Vrael received a vision. You have heard your world's version of it's words"

Now the golden Eldunari spoke, his voice more gravely than the white one.

"The one with the power to defeat the darkness shall come from a distant world. He who has thrice thwarted Death, shall have power the dark knows not..."

"For neither can live while the other survives." said Harry. He felt like screaming at the heavens. Hadn't he already faced and beaten that blasted prophecy?

"Nay, that is where your world lost the thread of the prophecy.

'Though one shall live, the other shall ever haunt within. With the power of light and dark, the Chosen One shall emerge as a Master of Death."

Your world marked you against Tom Riddle, but this world has you marked for even more. You being here now, has fulfilled the first part. Now you must train with Eragon. Learn your true power, and join our ranks. Only by fulfilling your destiny here, can you return to your home. " said Umaroth.

" But, I have to get back! Lestrange, his men. Ron, Ginny and Hermione! "

Eragon had listened to Harry earlier, so he recognized the names. He frowned at what the Eldunari said. Surely, they were in trouble with Harry here.

" Do not worry Harry Potter. Our world moves different from yours. Even if you spend twenty years here, only a few hours will have passed. Rest assured, your friend will be fine, because when you return, you will have the power to save him." said Glaedr.

"Before you take your leave, we have arranged for a hatchling to hatch for you. One of my own offspring. And in our armory, you will find your own weapon already waits for you."

Eragon was shocked, Murtagh even more so. The dragons had handpicked a dragon for Harry and provided him with a sword. How in the world had he not known?

" Because, Eragon, prophecy... "

" Can only be given to the one whom it pertains. Professor Dumbledore told me that in my fifth year."

"That is correct Harry Potter. We could not tell Eragon, until you had arrived." said Umaroth.

"You must go before Cuaroc and receive your dragon. Then you can begin your training. Eragon, take him to the armory."

"Ebrithilar, how will I know which sword belongs to Harry, without first seeing his ability or dragon?" said Eragon.

"Harry Potter will recognize his weapon, and the dragon that hatches for him will recognize his weapon." Umaroth replied.

Recognizing the dismissal, Eragon and Harry turned to leave, but Murtagh turned back to the Eldunari as if called. Which, Harry thought, was very possible given what had just happened.

" Go on ahead. I'll catch up with you later. " said Murtagh.

Eragon shrugged and led Harry away from the Temple.

In the Riders armory, Eragon placed his palm on a solid oak door which slid open to reveal row upon row of cases, each holding a sword and sheath in every possible shape size and color.

"Come. Let's find your sword. In the meantime, I will give you this back." said Eragon, once again producing Harry's wand, this time handing it to Harry who pocketed it. Harry ventured into the room full of swords, wondering how he was supposed to recognize a sword he'd never seen before, unless...

No sooner had the thought formed, when a case glowed bright gold. Harry covered his eyes and squinted against the bright light. When he opened his eyes, Harry's jaw hit the floor.

"Impossible! How... What..?"

It was the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

A/N How many of you guessed it was the sword of Gryffindor? Next chapter will be up tomorrow night. Please review

KJC Reilly


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter, Eragon or the sword of Gryffindor. Wishful thinking? Hint, Christmas is coming.

**A/N** Here is chapter four. Harry is about to get yet another surprise. And soon, we will find out just why he is needed. Enjoy and please review.

Chapter 4

_It was the sword of Godric Gryffindor._

Except that it looked different from the last time he saw it. The blade seemed to be a bit wider, and it shimmered irridicent silver. The engraved hilt and handle with it's large egg-sized rubies, was now wrapped in bronze wire. Beside it was a sheath that matched the blade, and a bronze and silver belt.

Harry looked over at Eragon and said, "Has this sword always been here?"

"Aye. When the swords were recovered, I asked Ruenon about it and she said that she had no idea where it came from. It was not her hand that made it." Eragon replied, speaking with a sort of reverence.

"This sword has saved my life twice in my world. It is goblin-made. It belonged to the founder of my house, Godric Gryffindor. A powerful and courageous wizard that helped found Hogwarts with two other witches and another wizard." Harry explained to Eragon, still staring at the sword in disbelief.

" That perhaps explains the rest of the armor that goes with it then. Follow me, but first I have to un... " Eragon started to say, but the second Harry touched the case, it swung open. Carefully, Harry picked up the magnificent weapon and its sheath. He was probably prejudiced, but he thought it was the most beautiful sword in the room. He could not wait to actually try it.

Eragon gaped, then shook his head. If the Eldunari were to be believed, Harry was the answer to a coming threat.

Leading Harry to another room, Eragon opened the door to reveal the relatively few sets of armor recovered. There was dwarf mail, scale armor, plate armor, dragon armor. But unlike before, Eragon now knew exactly which suit was meant for Harry. It was hidden in the back of the spacious room, and the second Harry saw it, he knew it was his.

It was a combination of plate and mail armor. Adorning the shoulders was two silver snakes, on the bracers was a black badger, and on the chest was a blue raven. Colors Harry would recognize anywhere, and surprisingly, he knew what the armor was. Unlike Ron, he actually listened to Hermione and her long history lectures that were far more informative than Professor Binns had ever been.

"The armor of Hogwarts was made for a champion of the Wizarding world. It was goblin-made and enchanted by the Hogwarts founders. It gave the wearer the power of the founders and helped the champion in combat. But it was lost after Salazar Slytherin left the school, and it was never seen again. " said Hermione.

" So Slytherin took the armor? It's a shame, because something like that could have stopped Voldemort's rise to power. " Harry said.

" Et 'as' en 'ost, 'arry! " said Ron through a mouthful of food, rolling his eyes. But Harry had long ago learned to translate Ron's food mouth.

" So was the Diadem. And many other treasures that were 'lost'. "

Harry smiled to himself at the memory, missing his best friends. Then he reached out and touched the armor. The second he did, a huge blast of energy washed over him and he heard a voice say, "Harry Potter. Our champion is chosen." Harry looked over at Eragon.

"I heard it too." he said simply.

Now there was a stern female voice.

"I, Rowena Ravenclaw, bestow my wisdom and my knowledge."

The voice changed and became strong, male.

"I, Godric Gryffindor, bestow my courage and battle knowledge."

"And I, Helga Hufflepuff, give you my loyalty to the people who need help, for Hogwarts helps those who ask for it." said a sweet, kindly female voice. Which left only one founder.

"I, Salazar Slytherin, grant you my cunning, my ability to plan and engage an enemy. These are our gifts for our champion, Harry Potter!"

With a final burst of magic, Harry found himself wearing the armor that fit him like a glove. Carefully, he buckled Gryffindor's sword around his waist and slipped his wand into a holster attached to the armor. Eragon raised an eyebrow and said," Come, let's go to the sparring field and see what you can do, both with weapons and with magic."

Murtagh quietly stepped away from the door of the armory. He had heard the strange voices too and they were voices of wisdom and of power. But the Eldunari had told him one other thing concerning Harry Potter, and he had sworn to keep it private until the time was right. But, Eragon had to be a bit more cautious about his new friend.

Far beneath the surface of the ground, cave dwelling creatures ambled back and forth in front of a stone throne. Seated upon it was a shadowy body that neither moved, nor breathed. Suddenly, the cavern shook as a pulse of energy raced through it. The energy swept over motionless figure, which suddenly opened blood-red eyes that glowed

"Ahhh, at last. The Chosen One has arrived."

There was not a creature or anything alive within sight.

A/N What does Murtagh know about Harry? Who is Mr Mysterious that has awoken. What will happen next? Watch for the update to find out


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own any of this, Harry Potter, Eragon. Nada. I just love the way the story was left open.

A/N

I received a review saying that Harry should have used more advanced spells against Rodolphus Lestrange. Perhaps he could have, but I have not found one that is clearly stated in HP or by JK Rowling. Harry used Stupefy because as an auror, they want him alive. Also, Harry used a Disarming spell against Voldemort. So Stupefy is not too unusual for him.

Chapter 5

Eragon paced back and forth in his quarters. Ever few minutes, he would glance at the ornate mirror on his desk. It still reflected the room.

"Relax Eragon. She will contact you in time." chided Saphira.

"But this is important! I need to know if anything of note has happened." said Eragon, looking into one of Saphira's brilliant sapphire eyes. She was now very large, actually larger than Thorn, that she could not fit her body into the hall. But Eragon had thought ahead and she could at least get her head in.

" She's never been late before." Eragon said.

"Eragon, if you pace any further I will pin you to the floor and hold you there for a week." said Saphira, but before she could say any more, the mirror shimmered to reveal the beautiful face of Arya.

"Atra esterni ono thelduin, Eragon-Elda." she said by way of greeting.

"Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr, Arya Drottning." he replied.

Even after all this time, he still felt as strongly as he always had about her. He had promised her once that his feelings would not change, and it was still true.

"I inquired of Orik, Nasuada and Orrin about any recent activity or developments, but they have nothing to report. Why did you ask Eragon?"

And so Eragon explained about Harry's arrival and the prophecy the Eldunari had spoken about. He told her about the sword and the armor. He told her about the black dragon with golden spikes that had hatched for Harry.

".. He practices magic with a wand Arya, and he has a wide range of spells, but his magic in the Ancient Language is not the same level." Eragon said, finishing his report. Earlier in the day, Eragon had tested Harry in many things, including his version of magic. With his wand, he was very powerful and focused; in the Ancient Language, he had the ability but not the discipline yet. And in their sparring, Harry had been unable to mark Eragon even once. He was equal to Eragon in strength, which was possibly because of the armor.

"I have heard tales of visitors from other lands, but they usually proved false. However, the word of the Eldunari is not to be taken lightly. I agree with you that there is something afoot, and I would also advise caution surrounding this person. I will make further inquiries about any new developments in the world. "

There was a pause after Arya finished speaking, though not uncomfortable.

" How is Firnín? " Eragon asked after a moment.

" Strong and healthy. He has expressed desire to see Saphira again, but as he is off hunting, he will be disappointed in missing her. And Saphira?" Arya said.

"Very well. She has also expressed interest in seeing Firnín. Oh, and Murtagh will be departing soon for the games. I understand that you are hosting them this year?" said Eragon, remembering what Nasuada had said during their last conversation.

"Yes. The games are scheduled for next month, and already the dwarves and Urgals have sent word of their contenders." Arya turned away from the mirror briefly, and Eragon heard the voice of Lord Dathdr.

"I am sorry Eragon, but I must depart. The lords and ladies request my presence." she said, although Eragon thought she looked bothered by the intrusion.

"I understand. I get similar summons from the Eldunari often enough."

"Take care Eragon, and may the stars watch over you." said Arya formally.

"And you as well."

As Arya made to leave, Eragon said, "Have you any idea where Angela is?"

"No. I have not seen her in a long time, a couple of years really." she replied.

"Well, if something is to happen, she will make her presence known." Eragon said with a smile, thinking about the herbalist.

"Probably. Goodbye Eragon." and with that, she ended the spell.

For a long time after, Eragon stared at the mirror, seeing nothing but his own reflection but his thoughts were of Arya. She was usually in his thoughts and he missed her greatly. But he had made his decision to leave and Arya... Arya still was unattainable. Suddenly, Eragon realized that he was not alone and he turned to see Harry standing in the door. His green eyes were filled with understanding.

"Does she know how you feel?" he asked.

"Aye, but I think also that she will not encourage anything. Her station as the queen of the elves makes it impossible." said Eragon. With a bit of a surprise, he realized why Harry understood.

"You miss your mate too."

"Ginny. Yes. Of course I do. I don't know how long I will be here, and I fear that I am losing time with her." said Harry heavily.

"Tell me about her. And your other friends. I can see if you can scry them later."

Harry thought about his friends, and his wife. He decided to talk about Ron and Hermione first. Thinking about Ginny was painful.

"Ron Weasley has been my friend since my first trip to Hogwarts in my first year. He has a load of brothers, and his family is like my own. He loves wizard chess, Quidditch and food. I swear he eats enough for three people in one sitting." Harry said.

"Hermione, she's the brightest witch I know, and she is considered one of the brightest in the Wizarding World. She loves reading and studying. She would probably move into the library here and never leave. She compassionate, and she loves Ron, sometimes more than he deserves but that's love right? " Harry thought back to when Eragon showed him the massive library. He had immediately thought about Hermione. He had been able to picture her literally bouncing with excitement.

" I'm sorry, but what is Kwiditch? Is that a food? " asked Eragon.

Harry burst out laughing. Of course Eragon would not know what Quidditch was. So he began to explain the game to Eragon, who seemed to get more and more interested.

"So let me get this straight. There are seven players who ride broomsticks, and four balls. Two try to hurt you, one is for scoring and the other is for winning the game. Right?" said Eragon. He had never heard of such a game, but the way Harry explained it was fascinating.

Suddenly Harry had an idea.

" Read my mind. Let me show you a game. " his eyes sparkling. Eragon couldn't help but join his happiness. Expanding his consciousness, he touched Harry's mind and saw the strange game of Quidditch.

Harry circled high above the Quidditch pitch and watched as Angelina made a spectacular goal passed the Slytherin keeper, Montague. Lee Jordan's voice echoed from the pitch.

"Another goal for Gryffindor! They lead Slytherin 70 to 20!"

Suddenly, a bludger barreled towards Harry and he ducked just in time. As he did, he saw a small speck of gold flutter past the Gryffindor goalposts.

"You'll never catch the snitch daydreaming Potter!" Malfoy sneered as he whipped past Harry. He too had seen the snitch. Harry dove after him, his Firebolt quickly catching up to Malfoy. From across the pitch, Fred pelted a bludger at Malfoy, causing him to swerve to the side to avoid it. Harry's hand closed briefly around the cold Snitch, and then he swiped it up before it could escape.

"Gryffindor win! 230 points for Gryffindor!" Lee Jordan shouted above the roaring crowd as the team group hugged in midair...

The memory faded as Eragon withdrew from Harry's mind. Eragon grinned and he understood the enthusiasm Harry felt. For Harry, Quidditch was like flying on Saphira. Intense, happy, exhilarating and dangerous.

"There is so much to teach you, Harry Potter, but this is something you will have to teach me." said Eragon.

"I can try. But I have no idea how to enchant the brooms and Dragons are not as common yet am I right?"

"Nay, they are not. And I think that, thinking about Saphira, they would not be happy about being used for something like that." Eragon said. "Show me another game!"

Harry grinned. He knew exactly what game to show Eragon.

"Welcome, welcome, to the final of the four hundred and twenty second Quidditch World Cup!" said Bagman over the screams of the crowd.

A/N I really wanted to bring Quidditch to Alagaisia, but I have a hard time picturing dragons being used. Eventually, Eragon will play Quidditch. Let me know how that should go down.


	6. Chapter 6

I am not JK Rowling or Christopher Paolini. Just a fan who loves their work. I am not making any money on this story.

A/N I had someone suggest a Eragon/Harry pairing. The pairing in this story will be Er/Arya, Murtagh/Nasuada(maybe) and Harry/Triana.

Chapter 6

Alagaisia had changed since he had last stalked the land. But now, he had the power to succeed. The entity that accompanied the Chosen One. He was not from Alagaisia, but another world. And his power nearly doubled that of the Dark One. Once, the Riders had defeated him, and banished him far underground, but he was free once more and he would have his revenge. He would show Alagaisia and those pathetic Dragon Riders that he was not to be taken lightly. It was this reason that he stood on the outskirts of a small town. Women hurried to and fro, men collected their tools for the fields. He watched the activity with I'll-disguised disgust. Humans repulsed him. The entity within him felt the same way. Concentrating, he raised his arms and the mark on his palm glowed. Red eyes burning, he spoke in the Ancient Language.

"Istalri boetek!"

Half of the village burst into evil looking red flames. From his palm, sinister green light raced forward, smiting the villagers. Over and over, he and the entity within cast death and destruction upon the hapless village. With sadistic glee, he turned on the spot and disappeared with a sharp crack.

Harry ducked out of the way as Eragon's sapphire blue sword Brisinger flashed past him. He brought the sword of Gryffindor to bear and blocked Eragon's next attack. But his victory was short-lived as with a blur of steel, Eragon knocked the sword from his hand and had the tip at Harry's throat in a few seconds.

"Dead. You need to focus on your opponent. Truly know him. You show potential Harry, but you have a long way to go." said Eragon as Harry retrieved his sword. From the side of the sparring field, Saphira and the dragon hatchling Harry had named Severus, stood watching. In the past month, Severus had grown to about Harry's shoulder. He was still learning to speak, but his progress was much better than Harry's. Though Harry knew it was very different, Sev reminded him of the Hungarian Horntail he had faced in the Triwizard tournament.

Harry stood, assumed a ready position and watched Eragon. His face was devoid of emotion, his eyes revealing nothing of his thoughts. Brisinger never wavered in his hand.

Suddenly, in the back of his mind, he heard a voice.

"Relax, Harry Potter. See how he leans back on his back foot, before he strikes." Harry recognized the voice of Gryffindor, which curiously was similar to Severus's mental voice. Harry observed Eragon and saw what Gryffindor meant. The blue sword came up and down, colliding with Gryffindor's sword. Whirling to the side, Harry swung the sword, then changed direction as Eragon responded to the oncoming attack. Harry struck again, parried, blocked a slash from Eragon, ducked and twisted to the side. Now Eragon was on the defensive, blocking Harry's blows as Harry wove around, the silver sword clashing again and again with the blue one. Harry started to get frustrated as Eragon thwarted every attack. Then Gryffindor's voice spoke again.

"Focus your attack to the left side. He will have to switch his guard to deflect it."

Harry engaged again, deliberately angling to the right, then spun to the left, switched hands and swung the silver sword up under Eragon's chin.

"Dead!" said Harry simply.

Off to the side, Saphira bugled loudly and Severus attempted the same, though he was drowned out by the much larger dragon.

"Excellent Harry!" he said mentally.

"Thanks Sev!" Harry replied.

Eragon also looked pleased.

"Now, let's practice some magic before you are too tired."

Murtagh started slightly as he walked into his room and saw Nasuada gazing at him through the enchanted mirror. He recovered quickly and bowed lightly to the queen.

"Your majesty. To what do I owe the pleasure? Have the Urgals tried to convince you to allow wrestling in the games again?" said Murtagh.

Nasuada gave him a bleak smile.

"You asked me to tell you about any powerful magical activity. The village of Daret has been destroyed. My magicians say that only one magical signature was detected. Please Murtagh, we Need Eragon."

"Nasuada, we will do our duty as Dragon Riders. We will be there. I will inform Eragon of the attack. Perhaps our new friend will be able to shed some light on the attack."

Nasuada sighed heavily. Murtagh knew she had enjoyed the relative peace since Galbatorix and the war.

" I look forward to your arrival Murtagh. "

" As do I, Your Majesty. "

" Stenr risa! " said Harry, and the silver Gedwei Ignasia on his left hand glowed and he felt the not-so-subtle draw on his energy. The large rock he was focusing on rose a foot then stopped. Harry knew it was Eragon trying to test him. Reaching toward Severus, he drew upon their combined energy and the rock rose another two feet.

"Very good Harry. That was much better." said Eragon, his voice somewhat different. He sounded more like Dumbledore. Suddenly, Eragon shouted "Brisinger!" and his sword burst into flame and he charged Harry. Harry drew his wand and said, "Aguamenti!" while at the same time, raised his left hand and said, "Adurna adz risa!"

From his wand, a jet of water shot forth, while from the creek, a sphere of water rose and sped towards Eragon like a Bludger. The jet of water did nothing to the flaming sword, and Eragon shouted "Brisinger, Ganga Fram!" sending fire towards Harry. Harry shouted "Protego Máxima!" halting the flame as the sphere of water clouted Eragon in the head.

Eragon sat up from the ground and shook his head. He had forgotten about Harry's other spell. Standing,

Eragon faced him and bowed, but before he could say anything, Murtagh hurried toward him.

"Eragon. Daret has been destroyed! Nasuada just alerted me. She needs our help!"

Eragon leapt into action. Expanding his mind, he touched four students that were still in Alié.

"Grab your armor and some supplies! We'll meet you in the center of the city!" he said.

To Harry he said, "Severus is still very small to carry you, though he can follow. You can fly with me on Saphira! "

Harry nodded, drew his wand and said, "Accio Pack!" and waited. A moment later, the pack Eragon had given him zoomed towards Harry, who caught it and slung it over his shoulder. His year on the run with Ron and Hermione had taught him to be prepared. He recalled Hermione telling him about a muggle group called the Boy Scouts that believed in preparedness.

"Ready, let's go!"

Several hundred leagues away, near the ruined village of Darret, the Dark One felt satisfaction as the entity within informed him that the Chosen One was coming soon.

In his mind, he heard the high cruel, cold voice say, "Come to me Harry Potter. I am waiting, and I am ready for you."

A/N Well now, the story is going to start now. Who is the Dark One, and is the entity that of a certain Dark Wizard? Not telling yet. For those wondering, I named Harry's dragon Severus, cause I have always been a fan of Snape, even before the events of Deathly Hallows, and remember, Harry named his son Albus Severus. So, why not.


	7. Chapter 7

I am not JK Rowling or Christopher Paolini. I am not making any money here, and I am nobody special, just a guy with some free time.

A/N The story is picking up now, and we will see Arya Nasuada, and a certain herbalist will make an appearance as well soon.

Chapter 7

To someone accustomed to flying on a broomstick, flying on a dragon was not as comfortable for Harry, considering that he had done it once before. However, Saphira was careful despite their need for a swift pace. Harry sat behind Eragon and they worked on his mental communication skills. Harry still was uncomfortable with opening his mind to someone, considering that Voldemort's mind had once planted false memories.

"Harry! Focus on Severus! You must maintain your contact with him." said Eragon.

Harry opened his mind again and felt Severus touch his in turn.

Close by, the entire Corp of the Dragon Riders were flying in a swift pace. Harry had gotten to know all of them, and while he did not trust all of them, he knew that they would fight together despite their lack of confidence.

To the left and behind was Datra, the elf who had been present when Harry regained consciousness. Her silvery blue dragon Letrí was female and she was the one that Severus learned the Ancient Language from.

Beside her was Unin and Undin, the twin dwarf brothers for whom two Dragons had hatched. The brothers had named their dragons after two of their gods, Morgothol and Urúr, and fittingly they were sky blue and reddish-yellow.

Behind Harry and Eragon were the four Urgals, two Kull and two small ones. Harry struggled still to pronounce their names and so he called them by their family names. They were Kraz, Vog, Vrek and Og.

Their dragons had been named in their language as well and the only one Harry could say was Gratz. They were black, white, purple and green.

The remaining Riders were to the left and led by Murtagh on Thorn. Faust, the other human Rider on a brown dragon named Aldor. Behind him was Tolín, an elf male on a orange dragon; Blodgharm on a midnight blue dragon that matched his furry body; and Ninia, an elf maid on her gold dragon. Harry didn't remember the name of the elves dragons, because the three of them had the most important job in Alié: They tried to heal the Eldunari recovered from Galbatorix. They were considered the most powerful Riders after Eragon and Murtagh, for they were skilled in magic long before they had been chosen.

Eragon had explained that the Corp numbered fifteen, once Arya joined their ranks. But she had duties as queen of her people, and so remained in Alagaisia and Du Weldenvarden, the forest that was home to the elves. Harry had spoken to her once and she was very beautiful, and wise. Her green eyes were similar to his own, but angled sharply like a cat's. She had accepted his story without questioning, and saying she would try to help him find a way back to his own world.

As the thunder of dragons flew across the sky, the land below passing in a blur, Murtagh thought of what the Eldunari had told him. He was fairly confident that the attack on Daret was because of Harry Potter. He had brought the abomination that had incited the needless, unprovoked attack and slaughter. Murtagh was fairly certain that they were heading straight into a trap, and the survival instinct inside him was screaming to be heard. He had told no one but Thorn about the dark demon Harry Potter had helped create. Murtagh was not so jaded as to believe Harry intentionally did it; he had no idea what he had done. But it had happened because he was in Alagaisia.

"You should tell Eragon. He needs to know this. I for one don't think Harry Potter is evil. You and I have both seen true evil." said Thorn

"Aye, we have known evil. And I know that Harry is not that. But I can't shake the feeling that we are headed straight into a hornets nest that is centered around Harry Potter." said Murtagh grimly.

"You should still tell Eragon." Thorn said simply.

Even from several leagues away, Nasuada felt the concussions in the air that signaled the approaching dragons. She felt a surge of pride for Eragon, knowing that the Riders were regaining their former glory. As the dragons came closer, she began to make out colors. In the front, and easily the largest was a blue speck and beside it was a slightly larger red one: Saphira and Thorn.

Beside Nasuada, stood Arya, regal but somber in black clothing. Firnín stood beside her. A huge green mountain that shadowed the assembled group that included Jormunder, Kings Orrin and Orik, various nobles of their respective kingdoms and an ambassador from Tierm. Somewhat behind the group was the witch-child Elva. Though she was no longer a child in appearance. She was tall and willowy with a curvaceous body. She was still pale and time had done nothing to lose the jaded and world-weary amythest eyes. However as a person, she was more relaxed and calm. Ten years of peace had helped her, aside from the minor things that happened to people day-to-day. She had finally figured out how to completely block the pain she felt from others, unless it was to be something immediate. Elva stood and watched the approaching dragons, curious about the strange new mind she felt with Eragon. She would soon find out.

Eragon and his Riders landed in a large open field and dismounted before the assembled group. Eragon and Murtagh assumed the head position as leaders and approached.

"Your Majesties. The Riders are here to help." bowing before their former comrades.

Nasuada stepped forward and said formally, "On behalf of the Empire, I welcome you Riders."

Orrin came forward and said, "It's not my best idea, but on behalf of Surda, I welcome you."

"Still surly as ever" Saphira remarked.

Orik and Arya also welcomed the Riders, then Eragon brought up the issue of Daret, which was another mile ahead.

"The few survivors, and there were only a score and a few more, said that the attack came just after dawn and started with half the village catching fire. Those not killed by fire were brought down by green light that killed them instantly." said Nasuada.

Harry stepped forward at the mention of the green light.

" Your majesty, I am Harry Potter. What else can you tell me about the light? "

Nasuada had heard about Harry Potter from Eragon, though this was the first time she had seen him.

" The survivors said that the people were unmarked. They simply dropped dead. Arya has told me that she knows of no spell that produces green light that kills."

Harry nodded to himself, going into Auror mode now. He knew what spell had been used.

"It is called the Killing Curse, and where I come from, it is very common among bad people. It leaves no mark, it is unblockable and there is no countering it. I am the only person who has ever survived it." said Harry. Before anyone else could speak, a voice spoke from behind them.

" Not the Only one, Harry James Potter. "

Everyone spun around to see a short woman with curly brown hair standing calmly as if they knew she had been there the whole time.

" Angela!?"

Murtagh, Eragon, Arya and Nasuada all exclaimed.

"Come now! No need to look as though you've seen a ghost! It's me after all!"

A/N So, next chapter will begin the first battle, and it may take a little longer to get it posted as I want to get it right. But for now, what do you think so far? And Angela knows Harry? We'll see next chapter. Until then, don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter 8

If I was JK Rowling or Christopher Paolini, I would not be living in a one room apartment. So I am not JK Rowling or Christopher Paolini, much as I would like to be.

A/N Now the first battle. It's coming by surprise to our heroes.

Chapter 8

Angela shook her head as she took a sip of yarrow tea.

"So Voldemort's dead, you became an auror, and now you are here? Well, if that isn't the most interesting conundrum. Lovely word, conundrum isn't it?" she said.

Harry had explained everything to her and she had given infuriating riddles in response.

Their small group was seated around a table in the tent Nasuada had erected. Around them, in the field and around the ruined village, was a battalion of Nasuada's soldiers and some of Orrin's calvary.

"So who are you? I don't think we've ever met, but you are clearly from my world. And you never explained about the Killing Curse."

From beside Harry, Eragon snorted.

"Angela telling you something important about herself is like catching a shadow."

Angela grinned, "you've been working on your wit Eragon. Very good. Very well, I was an auror in Britain. After Voldemort's first defeat by you, I was tasked with apprehending Death Eaters. A certain Lestrange sent me here. Bellatrix is dead you say?" said Angela, her eyes flashing at the mention of Bellatrix.

" Yes. She was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts. " said Harry.

" Good. Evil witch deserved to be Cruciated to insanity after what she did to my sister. "

" Your sister? " said Harry, a wild theory forming in his head.

"Alice Longbottom, and her husband Frank." said Angela.

"You're Nevile's aunt! He told me that you were killed!" Harry shouted, causing the others to start.

"Aye. That's what they thought. I took the curse in the chest at the same time I was sent here. It is probably what saved my life. But the curse Did hit me." Angela shrugged, as if it was nothing to have been hit and survive the Killing Curse.

"How come when I asked you questions, you would dodge with a witty remark?" Eragon groused.

"It was necessary at the time. Harry's arrival here was predicted, but I had no idea when it would come to be. Until then, I was just Angela the herbalist." Angela said in response.

At that moment, a horn was sounded and everyone leapt to their feet and raced out of the tent. In the midst of all the soldiers, a lone figure was casting fire and death and destruction. Harry, Eragon and Murtagh hurried toward the person, while Arya and Angela hurried to join Nasuada.

Grinning sadisticly as he killed scores of men, the Dark One saw his true foes approach. The dark entity was also happy.

"At last. I will have my revenge." he said.

Halfway to the being, Arya rejoined them. The rest of the Riders had been tasked with evacuation of other nearby villages, but surely four Riders could handle this.

Arya and Murtagh went around to come from behind, while Harry and Eragon went straight forward, drawing their swords. Brisinger and Gryffindor gleamed in the dull light of the dark fires, thirsty for blood. The being before them stopped his spell work and grinned with sharpened teeth.

"Eragon Kingkiller. Harry Potter. Long have I waited for this moment." he said softly, his voice smooth like wine.

Even as they began to circle, the person fixed glowing red eyes on Harry. For the first time in five years, Harry felt excruciating pain in his scar. It took all his strength to stay on his feet.

" Harry Potter. We meet again." and the person's voice changed, becoming high, cold and cruel. A voice Harry would never forget. The voice of Lord Voldemort.

"NO! IMPOSSIBLE! YOU ARE DEAD!" Harry bellowed, charging forward and swinging his sword. With a flick, a black sword appeared in his hand and blocked Gryffindor with ease. As soon as Harry began to move, Eragon engaged from the left side, but Brisinger was knocked aside like a twig. The person turned as Arya and Murtagh joined the assault. Despite being faced with four swords, he did not waver. Eragon focused his energy on striking faster and deadlier.

"What are you!"

"I was the beginning of the Riders. It seems fitting that I am the end of the Riders as well." he said. Eragon had no idea what he meant.

Harry gripped Gryffindor tightly in one hand and drew his wand with the other. "Bombarda!", just as Eragon shouted "Brisinger!"

Then from behind, Arya and Murtagh joined the fray. Red, blue, and green fire engulfed the being. Harry flicked his wand and said, "Expelliamus!" but the scarlet light was flicked away. Harry delved into his mind and joined his fellow Riders. Silver fire encased the being. Then he stepped out of the fire, completely unharmed. The sickly red Gedwei Ignasia glowed as he said, "Thrysta vindr." blowing Harry and Eragon off their feet.

"Jierda du deloi!" Harry intoned, causing the ground to shake and fracture. A mere second later and a familiar green light burst forward, missing Arya by inches. In the wake of its passing, she could almost taste the evil magic of the spell.

Murtagh launched a furious assault with Zar'roc, but the being blocked every blow.

"Just what demon are you!" he bellowed as Eragon cast fire against him.

"I am Taboo. The greatest secret of your oh-so-innocent order." he replied, before engaging Murtagh again.

Harry felt as though a damn burst inside him. He was tired of playing with this bastard. Reaching towards Saphira, Severus and Thorn, he instructed the dragons to hit Taboo with their hottest fire. Roaring, the dragons dived from the sky where they had been circling. Severus was still too young to breathe fire, but Harry felt a vast energy building and with a mental shove, a blast of pure energy exploded out of the young dragon, finally knocking Taboo off his feet.

With an evil grin, he got back to his feet and he turned on the spot and disappeared with a loud Crack!

"No! You cowardly bastard!" Harry shouted.

"What was that!?" shouted Murtagh.

"Apparition. He's learned tricks from Voldemort. Fan-bloody-tastic!" Harry said, stalking away. After finding himself in Alagaisia, Harry had tried to apparate, but he could not even go ten feet away. And his hated enemy could do it.

Eragon was just as rattled as Harry by the revelations.

I was the beginning of the Riders.

Arya watched as Harry stormed off, and she could tell that Eragon was upset as well. She had heard the Shade's statement, and she had a hunch about the identity of their new enemy. And if she was right, it would prove very difficult for her and the Riders to maintain civil order.

A/N thank goodness for public computers, so I could get this updated.

I know it was kind of lame. I'm not good at writing action scenes yet. But now we know our enemy. Next update will be up soon.


	9. Chapter 9

I am not JK Rowling or Christopher Paolini. I am not making any money.

I apologize for the delay in updating this story. I only got my laptop back last night. I will promise you at least one other update this week.

Nasuada sat in her council room, deep in thought. She had just met with her generals and ordered her soldiers mobilized. Eragon had volunteered five of his Riders to go to Gil'ead and bring back soldiers through their arcane art. Blödhgarm was leading them and Nasuada remembered him from the war. As an elf he was a capable warrior, as a Rider, he was deadly.  
Beside Nasuada was Elva.  
"Peace Nasuada. Eragon has returned, and this new Rider is, something else." said Elva. In the pit of her stomach, Elva felt something strange. A feeling of wanting for the dark haired Rider. Harry Potter. Just thinking his name caused the feeling again. Elva shook her head. He had seen a lot of war and known a lot of suffering. Elva sympathized. She had known pain and suffering from a tender age as well.  
Nasuada stood and paced a few times.  
"That Shade was different from Durza. Stronger, darker. He killed those men easily as a dragon eats a chicken." said Nasuada heavily. She wanted this ended quickly. Orrin had fulfilled his promise to supply arms and men, but grudgingly. The once good-natured king had never really forgiven her for assuming the throne after Galbatorix was defeated. Orik had promised to talk to the clan chiefs and garner support, and Arya had also said she could provide warriors. Eragon had promised the full support of his Riders. But would it be enough? Before she could think about it any further, the door burst open and Harry Potter came through the door. When he saw Nasuada, he bowed low. Dressed after the elves, he was wearing a russet colored tunic with gold threading and dark trousers. Around his waist was a silver and bronze sword. On his left hip, his wand was holstered.  
"Your majesty. I forgive the intrusion, but I need to find Eragon and he's not in his room." he said.  
As he spoke, Elva felt heat suffuse her body. What was it about this strange man?  
Nasuada looked him over, her eyes lingered briefly on his scar. When Harry had recounted his past, she had struggled to believe it. A different world? Impossible. But she had once thought that about Galbatorix as well.  
"I'm afraid you missed him Harry Potter. I believe he and Saphira are patrolling right now." said Nasuada.  
"I'll wait for him to return then. Unless you can tell me where Arya is?"  
"Arya is supposed to be consulting the elders. If so she'll be in my library." said Nasuada.  
Harry bowed again.  
"Thank you, your majesty. I know where it is."  
Then he turned and left. As he did, Elva sighed softly, then shook her head again. No... She was NOT thinking about that!

Eragon honestly felt relief, flying with Saphira. It brought him joy like no other. Eragon thought about Harry's strange sport, kwiditch or whatever. He had felt Harry's emotions. It was the way Eragon felt when flying.  
"Saphira. Do you really think that the Shade is, well. Could he really be the first Rider?"  
"_Little one, I don't know. Shades love to gloat. This one is no different. Just more powerful it seems. The vile desecration of a Rider, any Rider. It makes my scales itch and I want to burn him to ash."_ said Saphira. She dipped her wing and swung around to begin their circle again. Half a mile away, they saw Thorn doing the same thing. Murtagh and Eragon had volunteered to patrol, though Eragon suspected that Murtagh's reason was personal. He had made no lies about his feelings for Nasuada and they had connected as a couple a few years prior. As they scanned the sky, Eragon felt a presence touch his mind.  
_"Eragon. It's Harry. I need to speak with you. I need you to teach me that variant of scrying that allows you to speak to others." _said Harry.  
"_We'll be there soon._" Eragon replied. Then he reached toward Murtagh and told him to take the whole circuit until Kraz could join him. Murtagh mentally acknowledged and proceeded to fly in a wider arc.

Harry had spoken to Arya, who had told him that as long as he fixed the thought in his mind, he would be successful. But she was busy with the elders and said she had to finish with them before she could show him how. So Harry waited, before deciding to talk to Eragon. So, a half hour later, Eragon joined him in a private room that housed a large mirror.  
"okay Harry. Focus on her as closely as possible. The words are _**draumr kopa un atra edtha sjon un thorta eom eka sjon." **_said Eragon paciently, then coached Harry on how to say the words without mistakes. But Harry got it right on the second try. He was surprisingly good at learning the Ancient Language.  
Harry focused as strongly as possible, then intoned the words in the Ancient Language. The mirror shimmered, went black, then a blue light began to appear. It filled the mirror to the frame and an image of Hermione Granger appeared. Hermione appeared to be working on some paperwork and Harry recognized her office at the ministry as head of the Department of Magical Law. She did not appear to notice Harry, but before he could clear his throat, Hermione looked up and said, "You know I don't like it when you read over my shoulder Harry."  
She didn't look any different from when he had seen her last. Two months ago by his knowledge, and she did not seem surprised to see Harry looking out the mirror at her.  
"What? Harry?" she said.  
"But? I'm.. How are you not surprised?" said Harry. Hermione snorted.  
"Honestly, I gave you credit for more memory than Ron. You gave me this mirror remember? For my final year at Hogwarts. Me and Ginny, so we could talk easier than owls?"  
"Aw, right. Yes. I suppose it is the circumstances that I forgot about that." and Harry had forgotten. The two-way mirrors, designed after the ones James and Sirius had used.  
"Right. Hermione, what I'm about to tell you is so bizarre, but I need you to not interrupt me until I'm finished." said Harry.  
"Okay Harry."  
And so Harry told her everything, starting with the duel with Lestrange and his men. According to the enchanted clock on Hermione's desk, it was the same day still.  
"And we just fought the Shade two days ago and Voldemort's mind is somehow connected. I don't know how Hermione." Harry finished speaking. True to her word, she had not said anything.  
"Harry, I don't know how to tell you this, but Voldemort's original wand was never found and it held enough of his magic that it could have been another horcrux." Hermione paused, gaging his reaction.  
"If Lestrange used the wand to set up a bridge between worlds, then Voldemort's wand must be in the same place as you. Find his wand and you might be able to destroy him." she said.  
"Find the wand. I have Gryffindor's sword, so that should defeat it." said Harry.  
"You really believe me?" Harry asked her.  
"I always believe you Harry. You're a poor liar." Hermione said with a smirk.  
"Thanks Hermione. I don't know how long I may be here, but the elves here, not like our house-elves, they said they can try to get me back a few minutes earlier, and I can save Ron." said Harry.  
Hermione's eyes had tears in them at the last part. Then she nodded. Before Harry ended the spell, he said, " Take care Hermione. Atra gulia ono thelduin. May the stars watch over you. "

Harry looked up at Eragon and said," We have to find that wand and send that abomination back to hell."  
Eragon nodded, excited to have a new adventure to embark on.

A/N So, the wand of Voldemort. This should be fun. And I look forward to seeing more interaction between Harry and Elva. As always, please review.


	10. Chapter 10

I am not JK Rowling, I am not Christopher Paolini. I am KJC Reilly and I am not making money.

Chapter ten

Harry was impressed. Between Arya, Blödhgarm and Eragon, they had grown Severus to the equivalent size of a six month old dragon. Saphira could have carried them both, but Harry had voiced the desire to ride his own dragon. The saddlebags on both dragons were filled with supplies, as well as the Eldunari of Glaedr and Umaroth. They had brought both of the elders with them from Alié, along with another named Shahak, who had been Umaroth's mate. She would stay with Arya while Eragon and Harry searched for the yew wand. Eragon had cast a spell of finding and binding, and while they did not know exactly where it was, they had an idea where to start.

In front of Harry was Nasuada, Blodhgarm, Angela and Elva. Off in the distance, Jormunder was readying soldiers to depart and arranging for troops to be deployed to Dras-leona, Iliria, Gil'ead and north to Narda. The Urgals had been alerted and they would defend any village in the Spine. All in all, the drum of War was about to be sounded once again in Alagaisia.

"Fare thee well Eragon, Harry. I bid you safe travels. If you can't find this wand, we face dark and terrible times ahead. Remember to contact me at least once a day." said Nasuada, trying to retain her regal composure. Beside and slightly behind her, Elva watched Harry as he readied Severus. At last, Harry turned back to the small group and said," I have faced Voldemort more than once and been successful. This time will be no different. And that desecration of a Rider will fall as well!"

As Harry turned to mount Sev, Elva suddenly darted forward and stood in front of him. For a moment, she just stared into his brilliant green eyes, then standing on tiptoe, she quickly kissed Harry then turned and walked back to the others.

" You will have a safe journey Harry Potter, for you go with my blessing... And my heart." said Elva, before bowing her head and running away.

"Well now if that is not a good sign, then mad hares are about to attack us all!" said Angela cheerfully.

"You had better return to that girl in one piece Harry Potter, or you may find yourself in an uncomfortable position." she said, still cheerful, but with steel in her eyes.

"Angela, I don't intend to die any time soon." said Harry.

"Atra esterni Ono thelduin." said Arya.

Harry and Eragon flew west, heading for the coast and Tierm. With a strong tailwind pushing them, they made good time and reached Tierm just after nightfall, where Lord Risthart gave the two Riders sumptuous quarters in his palace. Saphira and Severus remained just outside the city's walls, which had been fortified since the war.

"Tell me again about this wand Harry." said Eragon as they ate roast pork and all manner of food and vegetables.

"The wand is made of yew, and is thirteen inches long. The core is from the tail of a Phoenix, the same one as is in my wand. My wand and Voldemort's are called brother wands, which is very rare. The wand itself doesn't look like wood, more like bone. But it is powerful. " said Harry, remembering what Ollivander had said all those years ago, the day Harry had bought his wand.

" I see. But what if someone were to find it? Could it work for just anyone? " inquired Eragon.

" I don't think so. Voldemort's wand was never conquered by another wizard, so it's allegiance should still be with him. But he did die, supposedly, so it's power might be free for the taking. " said Harry. Realizing that he really didn't know. Then he had an idea. Reaching for the bowl in front of him, he looked around to be sure that no one was around. With a flick of his wand, Harry muttered,"Muffliato!", then said, "Atra nosu waise vardo fra eld hornya." Let us be warded from listeners.

Looking into the bowl and concentrating, Harry murmured the spell Eragon had taught him to scry Hermione. Only this time, he focused on Ollivander. Luck was with him as the old man appeared before him, hunched over a workbench that was covered in wood shavings, gold dust, and a stand of silvery hair: unicorn tail.

"Mr Ollivander sir!" said Harry.

"Good evening Mister Potter. To what do I owe the pleasure?" said Ollivander, raising his grey eyes to look at Harry.

"Sorry to interrupt your work, but what happens to a wizards wand when he dies?"

"Once again you ask deep questions Potter. If a wizard dies naturally, his wand would die with him, unless a vow in his will has been made bequeathing it to a family member. But if he is killed in combat, the wand may serve the one who killed him." said Ollivander.

" I see. Sir, I'm asking because of Voldemort's wand. " said Harry, noticing the slight shudder when Harry said the name.

" Yes. Yew, thirteen inches with a Phoenix feather core. The Dark Lord retired his wand when he claimed the Elder wand. The moment he did that, his wand became annulled. It could claim a new master." said the wandmaker.

Harry considered the implications of that. If Voldemort's wand could claim a new owner, anyone could use it if it chose them. The idea of someone in Alagaisia, unfamiliar with wands, in possession of it... It boded ill for the world.

" One more thing sir. Can a wand retain the power and magical essence of the wizard it served? If Voldemort annulled his wand, could a piece of him still live on in the wand?"

"It is unheard of, but not impossible. He-who-must-not-be-named did many Dark rituals and evil magic. But he would need a host, a body. The wand could not hold him forever." said Ollivander gravelly.

Thanking the wandmaker, Harry ended his spell and turned to Eragon.

" The Dark Rider must have Voldemort's wand. He must want to give him a new body. "

" Then Harry, as I once heard you say, we are fucked. " said Eragon.

Far away, in the abandoned ruins of Doru Araeba, the Dark Rider finished drawing his symbols and began to chant in the Ancient Language. The cold body before him began to glow with sinister red light and he felt the entity named Voldemort begin to pull from his mind. Like a splinter being extracted, the entity was pulled from his body and guided to the other one. A dark shadow hovered over the body and slowly began to merge with it, under the guidance of the Rider's chanting. With a burst of light and fire and a wave of energy that exploded across the island, flattening trees and leveling several buildings, the corpse began to stir and as it did, it opened its bright red eyes. It rose to its feet and looked at the Rider.

"Thank you Eragon. Now we shall have our revenge against those two so-called heroes. Now, Harry Potter and Eragon Shadeslayer shall die!" said Lord Voldemort.

Eragon, the first Rider, the champion of the elves and dragons, nodded and grinned evilly, the spirits inside him roiling with anticipation as he handed the wand to Voldemort. With a high, cold cruel laugh, Voldemort raised the wand and shouted, "Morsemorde!".

A emerald green skull and serpent rose into the sky above the two dark sorcerers, signaling death and despair.

A/N I sincerely apologize for the delay in getting this updated. I had trouble writing this chapter. But now the stage is set for the events to come. Voldemort teaming up with the first Dragon Rider, who has somehow become a Shade. Also, what do you think of the Harry/Elva romance? I was going to pair Harry with Triana, but I had the thought that Elva has come of age and she and Harry are both outsiders in the world of Alagaisia. So stay tuned for how that plays out. As always, reviews are appreciated.

KJC Reilly


	11. Chapter 11

I am not JK Rowling, and I am not Christopher Paolina. Just a writer on a website.. I'm broke, so I am clearly not making money here.

A/N I should warn you, there will be a slightly hot scene in this chapter, so if it's not for you, skip over it. I will include this ? before it starts. You don't want to miss this as it will contain an important plot point.

Chapter 11

The attack came as a surprise. Jorog, a Kull Rider, had been assigned to the city of Narda. Four thousand soldiers had been dispatched. It was only a little after dawn, the sky still dark over the horizon as the sun rose and turned the sky brilliant red and gold.

"It is a beautiful morning, Kelkrac. " said Jorog to his dragon.

"Yes it is my son. "

From the moment he had learned to speak, Kelkrac had called Jorog my son as a term of affection. Jorog surveyed the area around Narda, his Rider enhanced vision seeing everything and missing nothing. Or did he? As he turned back to the city, a flicker of movement caught his eye. Turning to get a better look, he mentally readied himself for battle.

Suddenly, a dark shape leapt from the trees. A strange figure dressed in all black and strangely hunched. The thing looked right at Jorog and chittered excitedly. At the same time, a horn sounded and from the ground, dozens no hundreds of corpses arose and charged the tents that the soldiers were in. With a fierce war cry, Jorog leapt from the wall to the ground, a jump that would have killed or seriously injured a human. Drawing his sword, Jorog charged the undead and in a few minutes, beheaded a dozen of them. From the sky, Kelkrac dove, fire billowing and engulfing the horrible creatures. Then Jorog heard the strange chittering again. A sword swept passed his head, and he parried the blow and counterattacked. Kelkrac slashed with his claws and bit the dead corpses, and breathed fire. Only the ones that were burned stayed down and dead. Speaking in the Ancient Language, Jorog abandoned his engagement with the creature which could only be a Ra'zac. Fire engulfed half the battlefield, and the Ra'zac screeched ear-piercingly loud as it too caught on fire. Before collapsing, the Ra'zac threw a long dagger at Jorog that pierced his throat. Blood spurted from the gruesome wound and in the depths of his mind, Jorog screamed, "Flee! Kelkrac, go! Find Eragon. Go... my friend..." then Jorog slipped into the void and left Kelkrac's mind forever.

The orange dragon bellowed deafeningly and dove to the ground and towards a cloaked figure that appeared out of the smoke. Kelkrac heard not the words of the Ancient Language, but a different language as the figure raised a wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" the person screamed and a green light shot forth. Before Kelkrac could swerve to avoid it, the green light smote him in the chest and Kelkrac knew nothing more than the black of the void.

?

Harry's lips touched hers and sent desire shooting through her body. Her breath quickened, her heart was racing. His strong arms held her prisoner against his chest and drew her closer. As the kiss deepened, she felt her need for him deepen. Breathless, she pulled back and looked up into his eyes, violet meeting emerald green. Passion was reflected in his eyes, a passion that matched her own as he began to undress her. Her whole body trembled as he caressed her bare skin. " I love you Harry Potter, " she whispered.

Elva woke with a start, sitting up in her bed. Her heart was pounding and her blankets were damp with sweat. The Dream. The same dream she had had every night since Harry Potter had departed a week ago. But tonight had been different. Unlike the previous dreams, before it got to the good part, the best part in Elva's opinion, it had changed to reveal a grisly battlefield. Smoking corpses littered the ground and even more horrifying, a huge orange dragon was burning. Elva had often gotten visions of deaths to come, so that was nothing new. No, what terrified her was that just before the vision ended, she had seen quite clearly, a black and bronze dragon that she knew well. Whatever was happening in Alagaisia, her Harry was in trouble. In danger. And by her mother's grave, Elva intended to make sure it never came to be.

The feelings Elva had for Harry both excited and confused her. Though she had the look of a girl of about twenty she really was only twelve years old. On the one hand, she thought Harry was very handsome. He was brave and strong, and he was not afraid of death. Elva had heard his story several times now, and she was honestly impressed by how many times he'd faced certain death only to escape it's cold clutches.

But, in her young and somewhat tortured life, Elva had known more pain and suffering than anyone had a right to. Humans, Urgals, elves and dwarves, she had known and felt their pain as her own. But since she had learned how to control her ability, she had begun to live a normal life. She had learned that there was a bright side. Now, that bright side had taken the form of Harry Potter and Elva wanted that. Making up her mind, she decided she should at least warn Harry and Eragon.

Over the years, Angela had taught Elva the Ancient Language, and she had discovered that she could use magic. So Elva got out of bed and went to grab the mirror she used for scrying. Concentrating on the face of the man she loved, Elva intoned the spell and amended it so she could speak to Harry. However, she saw only blackness. She tried again, but got the same result. Either Harry had wards against scrying, or... No, she would not allow that thought. She would do everything in her ability to find and protect the wizard Rider. Her Harry.

Voldemort apparated beside the Shade. Since they had split minds, the first Rider had taken the name Kedavra so as to inspire fear in the riders. Before them stood a block of Inferi and leading them were a couple dozen Ra'zac acting as captains. Around them, hovered ten foot tall creatures in ragged black robes. Ragged breathing could be heard from the Dementors. Yes, they were going to bring a terrible army against their foes in the empire of High Queen Nasuada. All they needed now, was for Kedavra to create more like him. And then, Harry Potter would finally fall.

A/N

So. It got kind of hot there. I really like the idea of Elva/Harry. Inferi and Dementors and Ra'zac, oh my! Yes, I decided that if I am going to have these two evil people starting a war, why not have the darkest army to fight for Voldemort and Kedavra. A big battle scene in the next chapter. More about Elva's attraction to Harry as well.


	12. Chapter 12

Not Rowling, not Paolini. Not making money. Just a guy.

A/N

First, I apologize profusely for this taking so long. Life just got in the way and I could only do maybe one or two lines a day. But it's here, it's done and it's time to start the next chapter.

I had a message over the weekend that Harry has talked to two people in Britain now, but time has apparently not changed for them, even though it's moved along for Harry. So this one will hopefully explain this a little more.

Chapter 12

Green light from the Killing Curse whipped past Ron's head. Looking around for Harry, he saw his friend engaged with Lestrange. Ron may have learned over the years that his best mate was a formidable wizard, but Lestrange was clearly gaining the upper hand. Ron focused his attention on another wannabe Death Eater and fired a curse right into his face. A second Killing Curse flew past his head and Ron whipped around shouting, "Expulso!", pointing his wand at a pile of rubble where two Death Eaters had taken cover. The explosion blew rubble and chunks of stone into the air and right onto the hapless idiots.

When Ron had joined the Aurors with Harry, he had been well aware that his life would often be in danger, which was why he had married Hermione after she had finished her seventh year at Hogwarts. He had wasted three years with her, and then finally got the courage to express his feelings for her after the Battle of Hogwarts. So Ron made it his mission as an Auror to catch every single person who bore the Dark Mark or wore Death Eater robes. He was not going to let the bigoted gits harm Hermione again because she was a mudblood. So when he engaged them in battle, he did not give a damn if they all lived. As long as at least one survived for questioning, the rest could follow Voldemort to hell.

With a savage cry, Ron sent curses, hexes and jinxes flying towards the last of Lestrange's men, while Lestrange himself was engaged with Harry still. One of the junior Aurors with him was suddenly split open by a curse and Ron responded in kind.

"Sectumsempra!" he bellowed, and the Death Eater wannabe was split from chin to navel. Suddenly, a bolt of green light caught his eye. Not because he hadn't been seeing it all night, but because it was coming from Harry's wand. Ron watched in shock as the spell knocked Lestrange backwards but didn't kill him. The next thing he knew was an incredible pain across his chest. Then he was falling, but as he fell he both heard and felt Harry bellow, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Lestrange was hit in the face by the light even as a familiar blue light streaked towards Harry. Ron blinked and grimaced in pain, and when he opened his eyes, Harry was gone. Then Ron passed out.

Harry sat up suddenly in his bedding and looked around. Something.

Harry and Eragon had chosen to make camp a few miles away from the lights of a small village close to the Surdan border. Severus and Saphira formed a sort of circle around the two Riders and in the center, a dull glow emanated from the remains of their campfire.

What something.

For a week now, the trail had been cold and Harry knew that something had changed. For one thing, for the first time in five years, his scar kept prickling. Second, when he tried to locate Voldemort's wand, it felt active. He was confident that someone was using it.

Something had woken him.

Harry looked around, both with his eyes and his mind. At first, he felt nothing. Then he refined his scan. Harry could feel a presence that existed, but was unreadable.

Something was out there.

Harry noticed then that the night air had become very cold. Harry felt himself break into a cold sweat as he heard a sound that still haunted his nightmares. The rattling breath of a dementor.

Reaching toward Eragon's mind, he gave him a sharp mental jab and Eragon awoke instantly.

"We are surrounded by dementors" Harry said mentally, just as the forest around them exploded in flame. The hungry fire morphed and became a dozen fiery dragons that prowled around the camp site. Fiendfyre. Then the dementors dove out of the night sky. Harry whipped out his wand and focused on a happy memory, the day he became an Auror.

"Expecto Patronum!"

But the creature that burst forth was not the stag, but a dragon. His patronus had changed. It charged the dementors, breathing silver light at them. Harry grinned in triumph. But now the ground started to shake and from the packed earth, a rotting corpse rose. Then another, and another. Harry swore violently.

"Eragon, fire! Use fire!" Harry shouted before shouting "Brisinger!"

Blue and bronze flame erupted from the two men, engulfing the Inferi before they were fully emerged. As the flames recede from the Riders, the two dragons took up the fight.

"What vile creatures are these! That the dead rise is an abomination!" Saphira said to Harry and Eragon.

Harry heard Severus explaining in the back of his mind, for Harry had tried to teach him all about his form of magic and the Dark creatures he had known or faced.

Suddenly through the thick smoke and fire, two figures emerged dressed in black robes. Harry stood face to face with his most loathed enemy.

"Harry Potter. See what has happened? Once again, I have proven that death can not claim me." said Voldemort.

Eragon was watching the other figure, who for the first time was not wearing his cowl. He felt a jolt of recognition at last. He had seen that visage in Tarnag, on the dwarves massive mural of the history of Alagaisia.

" Eragon...? " he stammered.

The Rider grinned.

"So you have learned the truth, O bearer of my name and mantel. Good. You may know me as Sundavar. And by now, you have noticed that I have the perfect partner to remove you and every Rider who exists. Then the world will bow before me in fear." said Eragon Sundavar, which literally meant Eragon Shadow.

Harry did not realize the confrontation between Eragon and his namesake. He was watching Voldemort. But he was aware that they were surrounded by Inferi, dementors and what he recognized to be the Ra'zac that Eragon had told him about.

Voldemort cooly drew his wand as Harry gripped his own tightly. But before he could do it, a clarion yell broke the tension as a small figure emerged in the light of the fire. A sword flashed as the figure fought the Ra'zac and Inferi, while the dementors fled. As the figure leapt over a wall of fire and slashed the Fiendfyre dragons, Harry recognized who it was.

"Elva, no!" he cried out, but the next second, Voldemort had gripped his arm, turned on the spot and disappeared with an all too familiar Crack!

Eragon Sundavar grinned.

"You are alone now Eragon Shadeslayer. My creatures, the Ra'zac will dispose of you and your friend." he purred, but even as he finished speaking, Eragon heard Harry shout, "Elva no!" followed by a loud crack. Then Eragon Sundavar disappeared like black mist and the night became dark and still as the fires went out. Nothing remained of the dark creatures that had attacked. Suddenly, a hand touched his shoulder and Eragon spun around like a cat.

"He's gone! Harry's gone!"

Ron sat on a medical cot as a healer looked him over, healing his wounds. Over and over came the call.

"Where's Harry?", "Has anyone seen Potter?" they said. But deep in his mind, Ron felt grief, because he knew that his friend was gone, likely destroyed by whatever dark magic that bastard Lestrange had used.

He's gone! Harry Potter... Is gone!

A/N

So. There you have it. Now I can really begin to tell this story, which I know has been kind of slow. But all the key elements have now been set up for the next stage of the story and I look forward to hearing from you about what you think, so keep following the story, reviewing and otherwise enjoying it.

KJC Reilly.


	13. Chapter 13

The name is KJC Reilly, so I am not JK Rowling or Christopher Paolini. I am not making money writing this, and can only dream of reaching the level of these two gods of literature.

A/N

This chapter is more focused on Wizarding Britain and the aftermath of Harry's disappearance. Remember, Harry has spoken to people since arriving in Alagaisia, despite the fact that the Eldunari claimed that time would not pass for them. Further, the events of last chapter, including Elva's sudden appearance will be explained in the next chapter.

Chapter 13

Ron Weasley stood in front of the magical case board at Auror headquarters. He was looking at its contents without seeing them. He didn't have to; he'd memorized it. A large moving photograph of his best friend was in the center, and branching from the photograph was gold thread that lead to each possible lead or theory. Ron no longer held hope. It was so frustrating. Hermione was lost without the wizard and Ginny had had to be placed in St Mungo's. Ron shook his head as the memories rolled through his mind like a show.

*************'' *****'

SIX MONTHS AGO

Harry Potter was gone. Destroyed. It was all Ron could think about. But he had to focus. Ignoring the healers who said he needed rest, Ron began to reorganize the Aurors. As the second-in-command of the mission, Ron had to step up and be a leader.

"Sir, no trace of Potter's magic has been found sir." said a young Auror whom Ron did not recognize.

"Thank you, um, I'm afraid I don't know your name." said Ron.

"Auror Attaché Lund Sir. Usually I work in the Hit Squad as a tracker." said Lund.

"Thank you Lund. Anything you can find, let me know. Harry's disappearance is top priority." Ron said, trying to sound authoritive. But even he could hear the desperation in his voice.

"What do you mean Harry is missing?" Ginny demanded, her wand held tightly. Ron started to explain again.

He was at Harry's house, with Hermione, Ginny and Luna, who had been visiting Ginny when he arrived.

"When Harry cornered Rodolphus Lestrange, Lestrange used some sort of ancient magic. What we know is that Harry is not dead. He is declared missing, because there is no trace of his magic." said Ron patiently. Normally, he was the hot-headed one, but years of watching Harry Potter taught him how to talk to people.

Luna had her usual dreamy look and other than muttered condolences, had remained silent. She still looked like she wasn't paying attention, when she met Ron's eyes.

" Harry will come back. But he will not be like we remember. " she said soberly, without further elaboration.

FOUR MONTHS AGO

"NO! I WON'T TAKE IT! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME TAKE IT! LET ME GO!"

Ginny screamed and yelled at her brothers as Ron and George tried to hold her while a healer tried to give her a Calming Draught.

" No! I won't take it! I want Harry! I WANT HARRY HERE NOW!" screamed Ginny. It had been difficult just getting her into St Mungo's as it was. She had tried to curse them when Ron and George arrived, shrieking and screaming. Even Luna had tried to help them, only to get hit with a very nasty Stinging Hex. Luna had moved in with her to try to keep her calm and quiet. Luna, who still said in a flat monotone, that they would see Harry again, but he would not be the same person.

Ron grabbed Ginny's shoulders and forcibly pushed her down onto the mattress.

"Ginny! You damn near dead right now! You can't do anything for Harry like this. If he saw you this way he would want you to rest and get better!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT HE WANTS RONALD WEASLEY! HE'S NOT YOUR HUSBAND! HE'S NOT YOUR LOVE!" Ginny screamed, physically fighting her brother. "IF YOU REALLY WERE HIS BEST FRIEND, YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE TO TAKE THAT CURSE! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU! I HATE YOU RON!"

Ron took the insults without comment: He had berated himself with those very accusations. But they got him nowhere.

"Ginny, he's my best friend. I want him back as badly as you, so I can tell him what a prat he is for doing this. Please let the healer help you! I can't focus on finding Harry if I am worrying about you too!" said Ron.

Ginny gave him a cold look that said if she had her wand, Ron would be in trouble.

George, pushing her on the other side, said," Ginny, listen to us. Mum is worried about you, dad looks like the living dead the way he's been watching you the past month. Ron is right, you can't help Harry like this."

Ginny gave him a very pointed suggestion about what he could do with his wand.

Exchanging a serious look with the healer and with George, Ron drew his wand and said," Petrificus totalus! " causing Ginny to freeze solid, finally quiet and still.

The healer administered the potion and shook her head sadly.

"She rests now Mr Weasley, but it is likely that she will not recover unless Mr Potter returns to us. Do you know anything?"

Ron shook his head as he looked at his sister. Then he walked away in silence.

THREE MONTHS AGO

Hermione was crying softly. She was in her office late and she had fallen asleep. But while she was asleep, she had had the strangest dream.

She had been in her office working, much like she was really doing, when her magically enchanted mirror had glowed and Harry Potter had appeared. Strangely, she had not felt the pain of not seeing him, or even that he was missing. Instead, he had sought her advice. He had said.. What was it he said?

Slowly, Hermione raised her wand to her temple and drew out the memory of the dream. She retrieved her ministry issued pensieve and placed her memory in the swirling mist of memories then dove in.

She landed in her office and watched herself doing her paperwork. Then the mirror glowed. But this time she listened to the words Harry said and what he asked her.

As she listened, Hermione felt her heart tearing with longing to hug her friend, to save HIM this time. She thought about Ginny, now confined to a solitary room for her own safety. When Harry mentioned that he was trapped in another world, she could not believe she'd never thought of it.

Ten minutes later, Hermione burst into Ron's office on level two.

"Ron. I think I know what happened to Harry..."

TWO MONTHS AGO

"Tell me again Mr Ollivander?" said Ron.

"I said that I had a dream about Mr Harry Potter. He claimed that he was in another world. He inquired about his and the Dark Lord's wand connection and if he could track the wand this way. I told him some theories and he seemed excited to know what I had to say. He did not seem aware that he has been missing, or that his disappearance is widely known now. " said the old wandmaker.

" Hermione told me she had a similar experience, but nothing was proven. Voldemort's wand was, and still is, kept here at the ministry. It has a full Auror guard around the clock and only the Auror Captain, the Minister for Magic and an Unspeakable from the Department of Mysteries have the password to access the wand. When Hermione came to me about this, I immediately checked the wand. I had to be escorted by Kingsley Shacklebolt to see it, but it was there. " said Ron.

" I would like to see the wand Mr Weasley. If anyone knows that wand, it is me and so I would like to make sure that it is indeed the wand of the Dark Lord. " said Mr Ollivander.

FIVE WEEKS AGO

Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ron and Mr Ollivander made their way down to level eleven and the cool female voice said, "Department for the Keeping and Concealment of Dark Artifacts."

"A moment gentlemen. I must say the password." said Kingsley. He flicked his wand and Ron felt the uncomfortable feeling of being deaf. A moment later, his hearing returned as a golden door appeared out of thin air.

"Much like the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts, this place is built to hold the Darkest items ever recovered. Each one has a unique password for access. The guards have taken an Unbreakable Vow to never reveal what is kept here." Kingsley explained, pausing as a golden light rose and spun around him, before repeating the process with Ollivander and Ron.

" That detects the magical essence of a witch or wizard, so no concealment can be used. It can scan someone who is Disillusioned, or wearing an Invisibility cloak, Polyjuice potion. If anything is on your person that you did not have when you entered, it will Stun you and hold you here until the guards find you. " he said.

" Most impressive Minister. One can admire your determination to keep these items safe. " said Ollivander.

Continuing down the corridor, the three men walked towards a pillar of red light. Suspended in the air at chest level was a wand. Kingsley waved his wand and the light turned white. Then he turned to Ollivander.

" You can safely touch it now."

Ollivander plucked the wand and raised it to eye level. He looked it tip to handle and back again. Then he muttered a short spell and the wand blurred a moment before becoming darker and less bonelike.

Ron swore bitterly.

Ron just shook his head. Ollivander had conducted a more thorough examination of the wand, which was actually the first major break since Harry went missing. The wandmaker had given him the terrible results. Voldemort's wand was NOT in the Ministry. The wand they had was the wand of Lucius Malfoy, with a Glamour charm on it. But the search for the real wand had been pointless. It simply was not in the world. For the first time, Ron was finally considering the fact that his friend was truly gone. He had one last Hail Mary to try though, which was why he was in the office so late. Midnight to be exact. A moment later, and there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." he said.

A tall man in dark robes came through the door.

"Auror Weasley, I am Unspeakable Harding. You requested a meeting with someone from the Department of Mysteries."

"Yes. Please take a seat." said Ron.

Once they had, Ron took a moment to think about what he was about to ask.

"I understand that you are unable to give me full disclosure of what you do in your department, but I need answers." Ron paused and the Unspeakable nodded that Ron could proceed.

"Is it possible to travel to another world?"

A/N

So there it is. There is more to this story than what appears to be. Time is still moving in Britain and Ron is under a lot of pressure. This won't be the last time he makes his appearance, so keep following the story and please review. We will be back in Alagaisa next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

I am not JK Rowling or Christopher Paolini. They are the gods among humans who created these characters. I am not making money here.

A/N

Merry Christmas, Feliz Navidad, Happy Hanukkah, and seasons greetings. Did I cover all the PC terms? Okay, first allow me to apologize for the long wait in my update. Christmas is coming up, and I am invested in the holiday arrangements with my family, so I haven't had the time to write the way I want. Hopefully, this little chapter will make up for it. A Christmas review would make a nice gift. Hint, hint.

Chapter 14

Nasuada's face seemed to freeze in shock after Eragon explained what happened. Eragon himself could barely believe it. Harry, his friend, was gone. Taken by his own worst enemy. Further, the Shade was his namesake. The original Rider. The first Rider. And now he, Eragon, would have to take up arms against another Rider who fell to power.

"Eragon, return to Illiria immediately. We will have to plan carefully how to proceed. I know you command the Riders, but I am still giving you an order. Have every available Rider return with you. Then I think it is time our allies emerged. These corpse soldiers have been wreaking havoc, there have been dozens of sightings of Ra'zac. We need the Riders Eragon. " said Nasuada. She seemed on the verge of either anger or sadness.

" Your majesty, I will join you in Illiria, but I can't commit the entire order to this battle. It has taken years to return the Riders. Murtagh, Arya and myself will be your Riders, but I am sending my students back to Alaé." said Eragon, not looking to undermine Nasuada, but to assert that the Riders were His to command.

Nasuada gave him a tiny smile before saying," You have learned to be a leader Eragon. Yes, the Riders are yours to command. I was making a suggestion that would benefit all of us, but I understand your point. Arya is back in Ellesmera, but I will send word to her. Oh, and Eragon? You should know that two days ago, Roran reported for service. I have named him my chief commander under Jormundar, who will serve in an advisory role. "

For a moment, Eragon was stunned. Roran and Katrina now had three children, two boys, including Ismira. The crops from Palancar Valley were some of the best in Alagaisia, but at the first sign of a threat, Stronghammer was to ride again.

" I will be in Illiria in two days Nasuada, because frankly, I think time is valuable right now and I don't know how long Harry will be kept prisoner."

"May the gods watch over him." said Nasuada formally, before Eragon ended his spell.

"*************************"

After the bowl was clear, Eragon raised his voice and said, "You can come out now Elva."

With a faint rustle of leaves, Elva appeared beside him and said, "Harry Potter will be alright. But we do need to hurry."

Eragon studied the Witch-girl. After Elva's timely arrival in the fighting when Harry was abducted, Elva had literally run off, chasing down the Ra'zac and Inferi that had attacked them. Four hours later, she had returned covered in blood that varied in black, red and verdigris green. Almost as soon as she had entered the clearing, Elva had passed out and did not move until the sun had risen.

"So tell me, where did you learn how to fight like that?" Eragon said now as he handed her a bowl of stew and some bread.

"Wasn't easy. Even with my ability to sense other people's pain, I knew I was at a disadvantage if I had to fight. Words are powerful, but they are not as effective as a weapon of steel. So I went to the sparring field in Illiria and asked to be taught. The field instructor was hesitant, but I was very persistent and persuasive.

After almost five months of every day asking to be taught, he finally relented and agreed to teach me.

When I had done all I could do among human teachers, I accompanied Vanir to Ellesmera and studied with an elf. I am very proficient with a sword and deadly accurate with a bow." said Elva between large mouthfuls of food. She looked over her shoulder at the large glittering hills that were Saphira and Severus.

" Where is my sword and armor? " she said.

Eragon reached behind him and produced her sword, one that Eragon recognized as having belonged to Angela.

"This is Tinkledeath isn't it?" he asked, handing over the deadly weapon. Eragon remembered well how effective it was at cutting anything.

"When I asked Angela to help me get to Harry, she gave it to me and said that of everyone who has ever wielded this sword, I was the one most deserving of it, for I was using it for the defense of my heart." Elva explained as she stood up and buckled the belt over the lámarae and leather tunic she wore, which also served to conceal her feminine figure.

" Your armor is in my saddlebags. Durgrimst Ingeitium made it didn't they? " said Eragon, having recognized as well the craftsmanship of his and Orik's clan.

"Aye. Orik was kind enough to have it made shortly after my last birthday, as a gift. He had heard of my training and believed that only dwarf armor would serve me well."

As Elva turned to face the trail, she was startled by Severus. The bronze and black dragon had his head only feet away. He looked at Elva with his large obsidian eye, then spoke so both Eragon and Elva could hear.

" Eragon, I would be honored to carry this one to battle. Much like my Rider, she has known many hardships. While at one point you were lost because of your power little one, you have surpassed it and became something more. You ARE a Rider. My teeth and claws are as your own. "

With that final pronouncement, Severus dipped his long snout and tapped Elva's bare left arm. With a gasp, she dropped to the ground as Eragon watched in surprise. On her left hand, a bright glow appeared, blinding them both.

When the light faded, there on Elva's left palm was a mark like Harry's scar. Eragon faced Elva, bowed his head and said, "Welcome to the Riders, Elva Bladeheart."

"Bladeheart?" said Elva in an awed voice.

"You fight not for glory or for defense of others. You fight for your own heart and happiness."

Elva looked at Eragon with awe, then her vision blurred and for a moment, she was sitting on a bed, in an unfamiliar room. As the strange vision faded, she heard Eragon say, " Elva? Are you alright? "

"*************'***********"

Roran stood at the head of a table in a windowless room with Jormundar, Nasuada, and several other captains in Nasuada's army.

At the moment, a burly commander named Brok was speaking.

"I saw what those nightmares did. And I don't just mean the Ra'zac! But as bad as they are, it's nothing compared to those, those... Fear creatures! My whole detachment was frozen with fear."

Nasuada spoke from her position to Roran's right.

"Rider Harry called them dementors, captain. He said there is a way to beat them. Unfortunately, now that he's been abducted, the only one who knows how is Eragon. Thankfully, he is on his way here as we speak."

"If I may, your majesty?" said Roran. Nasuada indicated that he could proceed.

"Eragon said that the dementors and even these other corpse soldiers were frightened off by fire. Could not the elves create or use fire spells to keep us safe? I will not sanction an attack until we have protection from these terrors. Lord Vanir, is this possible? " Roran inquired of the dark haired elf.

" It is possible Roran-elda. But I would actually need to see one of these dementors. "

" Vanir, if it please you, and I can get approval from Queen Arya, I will personally accompany you on a mission. " said Roran.

His experience as the Earl of Palancar Valley had taught him how to work with politics and when he could use it to make his decisions.

" Roran Stronghammer, I would be honored to fight by your side. I once had my doubts about humans, and particularly, your cousin. But between you and he, my views are different." said Vanir, twisting his hand over his sternum in the elves peculiar form of respect.

'Now if Eragon would get here.'

Nasuada turned her attention to Falan, the new Prime Minister of Surda, who had been sent to fill in for King Orrin.

" Falan, any word of Orrin. I trust that he is in fine health?"

"Oh but of course your majesty. Orrin had pressing matters of state in Aroughs and said that he would join when it was sorted out." said Falan, and Roran knew instinctively the man was lying.

Roran thought to himself as the meeting turned to discussing how to best use and deploy their resources. But based on the look in Nasuada's eyes, she was thinking the same thing.

Harry groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He felt as if he were spinning really fast and everything appeared blurry. Then, as he regained his senses, Harry realized that he was not wearing his glasses.

"Aw, you are awake Harry Potter? I was afraid you had been damaged." said the cold, cruel voice of Voldemort. Something obscured his poor vision for a moment, then Harry could see again. He was in a circular stone room with no windows and an ironbound door with a ruby the size of his fist. Eragon had explained how jewels could hold energy, so Harry guessed it was enchanted to keep prisoners from escaping. He was shackled to the ceiling with thick heavy chains that Argus Filch would have died for. There was no furnishings in the room, save for a wooden chair against the far wall.

The man who stood before him looked nothing like the Voldemort he knew, nor did he bare resemblance to Tom Riddle. But he was also very handsome, in a rather rugged manner. He was tall, muscular, but his eyes, only Voldemort had eyes like that.

Harry stared at him, his hated enemy who refused to stay dead.

"Eka weohnata Ono vergari, eka tháet otherum!" said Harry defiantly.

I will kill you, I swear it.

Voldemort shuddered at the sounds of the Ancient Language as though they made him uncomfortable.

"You can swear to kill me in that cursed tongue Harry Potter, you will not succeed. Soon, I will kill that foolish Sundavor, and I will be unstoppable. This new land will kneel at my feet, or I will destroy it. Eka tháet otherum." said Voldemort with a sinister laugh that echoed as Voldemort drifted out the door.

Luna Lovegood sat up in bed with a start. As she sat there, breathing hard, she looked down at her left hand as it itched and tingled. Shining in the middle of her palm was a silvery mark in a shape she would know anywhere. Before her eyes, her room wavered and for a moment, she was looking at a tall, well built man flanked by two dragons, one sapphire blue and the other black and bronze. Then the stranger said, "Elva? Are you alright?"

Luna Lovegood quickly got out of bed, crossed her room to her desk and started writing a letter addressed to Ron and Hermione.

A/N

So there it is. With the writing and finishing of this chapter, I can now tell you that the battle you are waiting for will happen in chapter eighteen. Please continue to read and review. I promise you, it's gonna be good.

KJC Reilly


	15. Chapter 15

I am not JK Rowling and I am not Christopher Paolini. I am not employed by Knopf, or Raincoast books. I am not making a cent here.

A/N

Happy New Year! 2020. A decade behind us, a new one ahead of us. All I got to say for now.

We are back in Wizarding Britain again in this chapter, with some insights into the Dark Lord's plans. Please review if you have any thoughts or comments on how to improve this story. At least I am finally making the chapters longer. So, here we go.

Chapter 15

Luna Lovegood stepped out of the fireplace and took a look around the Atrium of the ministry of magic. She had been here a few times over the years; most memorably battle against the Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries, and later in the trials against the Malfoys and other Death Eaters. Before, there had been a beautiful golden fountain, but now there was a large golden white obelisk, with four cherubim that hovered magically around and who little trickles of water poured from their hands. Luna knew that the obelisk held the names of everyone killed during the war against Voldemort. She also knew that Harry had donated the money for the fountain from his own personal Gringotts vault.

After having her wand checked and registered, she headed for the lifts and ascended to level two.

Luna had never before seen the Auror offices. Her father was just a little too eccentric for the ministry to allow him to come to the upper levels.

Although she dearly loved her father, Luna had come to believe that many of the creatures her father believed in were not real, although she was still certain that Crumple-horned Snorkacks were real, just very rare like a phoenix.

She paused outside a door that bared the title Auror deputy chief above the name Ronald Weasley.

Luna knocked twice and a voice said, "Come in!".

Ron was sitting behind a desk looking at a bunch of parchment sheets. He looked like he hadn't slept in a week and contrasting his fair skin was a four day growth of red beard.

"Hello Ron. You really shouldn't let the wrackspurts keep you awake at night." said Luna.

"Luna. Thank you for coming." said Ron as he waved his wand and said, "organatzio!" causing the paperwork to fold in on itself and into a folder that caught fire as the last piece flew in.

"Aguamenti!" he said frantically, putting out the fire with a sheepish grin.

"Hermione taught me that so I would be better organized, but I still haven't quite mastered it. Last week I accidentally blew a hole in the desk." said Ron as he gestured for Luna to take a seat.

"I received your letter, and forwarded it to my new Department of Mysteries liason. He will join us soon."

As Ron spoke, Luna could see that there was very little life left in the wizard. Seven months ago, he was the life of the party, smiling, laughing and always hungry. He had reminded Luna of Shaggy from the muggle television show Scooby-Doo. But now, the wizard in front of her had aged years from that person, and Luna was unsure if he would recover.

"Ron, I explained it to you in my letter, but let me actually show you." said Luna, lifting her left hand and showing him the glowing lightning bolt on her palm. At that moment, the door opened and a tall wizard came in.

"Mr Weasley, you requested... Oh, ah yes I see." said the Wizard as he saw the mark as well.

"Miss?" said the wizard.

"Luna. Luna Lovegood."

"Miss Lovegood, Mr Weasley and I have been studying the possibility that Harry Potter is in another world. But before I further divulge anything, may I read your mind? I assure you I will not be intrusive. Mr Weasley described the event you wrote about, but I wish to see for myself. " said the wizard, who was obviously Ron's liason.

" Okay. But be careful. The image I told Ron about is only the first of many I have received. "

" Elva, you need to rest. You passed out again. "

" Eragon, I'm fine! But this new vision, I need to see more."

The man, Eragon frowned, clearly disappointed.

" We need to find where Voldemort and Sundavar took Harry. " said the dark haired Elva.

" Yes. I have asked Arya and Murtaugh to scry and see if there is anywhere we can start. Voldemort dispirited... "

" Disapparated." said Elva

"Yes, but that means according to Harry, he could be anywhere in Alagaisia." said Eragon.

"We'll find him. And Tinkledeath will ring with Voldemort's pierced heart." said Elva fiercely.

The two dragons soared over the ground, Illiria in sight. Despite Elva's protestations, they had flown back to the capital to organize their search. Elva kept puzzling over her most recent vision of the blonde girl she had found herself connected with. She knew now that the girl was from Harry's own world and that he was sorely missed. Then she felt a presence. Not in her mind, but the blonde Luna as she was called.

The wizard withdrew from Luna's mind.

"Extraordinary Miss Lovegood. Of course, he left a portal to come and go if he chose. " said Harding.

"So where is this portal? And how could Harry go through it when we were at Lestrange Manor?" asked Ron.

"Before we get into this, Mr.. Harding is it? Can I use this connection somehow? This girl and I are connected, right? Could I possibly be able to communicate with her? We obviously speak English so language is not a problem. And I can tell she cares deeply about Harry. "said Luna.

" OK, first, I think you could communicate with her. The problem is that it could be detrimental to either of you. You might end up stuck in limbo between the two worlds. So I will do some more research on this and see if it is safe. For now, keep it to simple visions Miss Lovegood. As for your question Mr Weasley, you said that Potter was struck by a spell similar to a portkey. The spell might be able to link the portal. Likewise, I will investigate further. But, I truly believe that we are now close to rescuing Mr Potter. "said Harding, before standing and leaving the room.

" Luna, I don't care what he says. If you get any more of these visions or manage to speak to her, this Elva, do it. Because as soon as Harding finds out how to get to this place, I am going to get Harry back." said Ron after the Unspeakable had left.

"Of course Ron. And Hermione and I will be right behind you." said Luna in her dreamy voice, before taking her leave as well and leaving Ron alone in his office.

Voldemort waited with ill-concealed impatience, fingering his wand. Harry had not said a word in the four days since he regained consciousness. The boy was as irksome as ever. Had it been in Voldemort's character to value such things, he would have admired Potter's endurance and resilience. Even under the Cruciatus curse, he stayed silent.

Far down a corridor, a door banged and Voldemort heard the sound of iron boots on stone. He was growing weary of his partner's need for the drama of a war. The pathetic Riders could be dealt with by a simple Killing Curse, but they had to wait. Another door slammed open and the tall elf with blood red eyes strolled in gracefully.

"Voldemort. I have produced the people you sought. Though Death Eaters seems like a rather poor name for one's followers. Death cannot be eaten." said Sundavar.

"Fool! I am Lord Voldemort, and this world will know my wrath! You, you prancing, preening fool. I had a follower in my world like you. Presentable to the world but living with a mask. I ordered his destruction." Voldemort snarled at the elf.

"Haha, you are the one so pathetic that you need a wand to perform magic." Sundavar spat back.

Voldemort swiftly drew his wand and before Sundavar could react, he was under a Cruciatus so intense that the veins in his eyes burst.

When the curse was lifted, the elf was sobbing pathetically. Voldemort's pitiless eyes looked away from the sad excuse for a sorcerer. That split second was all Sundavar needed and blasted Voldemort with a burst of white fire.

Voldemort responded with a Killing Curse that was rebounded by the wards around the elf. Voldemort's fury spiked and magic filled the air as the spirits in the Shade engaged the Dark wizard. Fire and air and electricity and dozens of other wild elements of magic whipped around the two as they battled. With an explosion of energy, Voldemort shattered the wards and the walls around them. Before Sundavar could react, a burst of green light struck him in the chest and the Shade/Former Rider fell backwards. With triumph, Voldemort raised his wand and screamed "Morsemorde!", launching the Dark Mark through the holes in the ceiling and up into the sky.

A/N

So it's happened. Voldemort always worked alone and trusted no one. Of course he would want to kill Sundavar. Luna and Elva with a connection. Ron is going to storm Alagaisia. Stay tuned and wait for the next chapter update!


	16. Chapter 16

I am not JK Rowling or Christopher Paolini. Never have been, never will. Thanks for your understanding.

A/N

Surprise!

I had some extra time so I decided to give you guys TWO chapters on the same day. Epic, I know. Well we are back in Alagaisa now and it's about to burst WIDE open.

Chapter 16

Eragon was impressed with the leadership his cousin displayed. Roran took to command like Saphira took to the sky. He had mobilized the entire army with Jormundar, and now they were better armed and prepared than ever. Eragon chuckled to himself as he watched a specialized battalion form ranks. Each of the soldiers had a spear, a bow, and a hammer, something that had inspired them to call the battalion the Warhammers.

The army under Nasuada had changed from the army under Galbatorix. Instead of crimson, they were outfitted in dwarf made armor, leather gambsons and a white tunic featuring a blue dragon. The men's weapons were elf made. Though not made to the same quality as the Riders swords since Rhunon refused to forge weapons, they were nearly indestructible.

"Impressive aren't they?" said Elva, standing beside him. She was once again wearing her light mail armor with Tinkledeath around her waist. Eragon was also outfitted and ready. But theirs was a different mission, and with that in mind, he turned to his Riders.

Murtagh, Arya and Blödhgarm were assembled and waiting with their dragons.

The younger students had protested about being sent back, but they also understood the precaution: If Eragon and the others failed, the students would take up the mantel as Riders, lest they all be destroyed.

"My Riders, my friends. Once more, Riders fight for the freedom of Alagaisa. Our foes are powerful, aye. And one is well versed in our order. But we will not let them destroy the peace that we fought so hard to make. So I ask you, are you ready to destroy that abomination of a Rider and his sidekick?! " Eragon shouted.

The five dragons roared loudly and Murtaugh raised Zar'roc in salute.

" Then let's get them before they get us! " declared Eragon, before leaping onto Saphira. Saphira bellowed her challenge and said," Tear down that Dark wizard and rip out that abomination's heart!" and leapt into the air spreading her massive wings. Behind Eragon, Arya, Murtagh, Blödhgarm and Elva followed suit, swords and armor gleaming in the sun. Below them, the men cheered and shouted.

Their plan was simple. Roran and the other captains would lead the soldiers to the Great Plain where they would wait and engage the soldiers of Sundavar and Voldemort. Blödhgarm, Arya and Murtagh would provide strength and magic as the elves engaged the flank and the Urgals came from behind. The dwarves were already camped there and they would provide the war machines and men. But before that, Eragon and Elva were going to go to the ruins of El-harim. The spells they had cast said that they would find Harry there, and likely his captors. But in the back of his mind, Eragon worried that it would not be enough to stop the two Dark sorcerers.

Leagues away in El-harim, Harry heard the battle between Sundavar and Voldemort and made his play. Voldemort had taken his wand, but Harry was not without magic. Breathing deeply, he unleashed the power of the Dragon Rider and the power of the Four Founders surged to join the strange magic. In Harry's mind, he felt the two powers greet each other. It was magic that the Founders understood and now Harry's green eyes glowed with the power of two worlds. Focusing on the chains that bound him, he prepared to cast the magic.

At that very moment, there was an enormous Crack!

"You are positive Harding? It's only been a few days." said Ron.

The tall Unspeakable nodded, his eyes shining with pride and triumph.

"Yes Mr Weasley. I have succeeded. I can't say where in this world you will reappear, but I am confident that you will make it through. Are Miss Lovegood and Mrs Weasley ready?"

"Yes. We will join you in half an hour." said Ron, already calling the two witches names into his enchanted mirror.

Ron shifted his weight as he stared at the blue strand of light before him. If Harding had done it right, they would appear in the old world. Beside him, Hermione and Luna were waiting for the all clear.

"Alright there Mr Weasley. She's ready. Just step through." said Harding. Ron took a deep breath, and then stepped through the light. A jerk behind his navel pulled him forward like a portkey dragging him through a ever tightening tube, then suddenly...

Cold air was the first thing he came to know. A chill Ron would never forget.

A few feet away, Hermione was getting to her feet and Luna had already drawn her wand.

"Dementors." she said. And that's when Ron saw the space around them. They were standing in the ruins of an ancient castle and the Dementors were hovering everywhere. Dark, cold, their hooded faces hidden. Dozens of them. Hundreds.

Ron's Auror training took over as instinct.

"Expecto Patronum!" he bellowed, and his silver terrier leapt at the Dementors. A moment later, a silver otter and a hare joined in and drove the Dementors back. Ron grinned, but their victory was short-lived as dozens of Inferi rose up to engage them. Cries of Incendio were heard from all three.

Harry looked away from the door, directed his power once more and said, "Jierda!"

The metal cuffs shattered and Harry quickly repeated the spell for the manacles around his ankles. At the door, he focused his energy and this time shouted "Bombarda!" and the door exploded.

Hurrying towards the sound of battle, Harry Potter was alive with magical energy.

As he drew nearer, he heard something he had not expected. Two women and a man engaged in combat with Inferi. What shocked him, was that he recognized the voices and they were shouting Wizarding spells. Wand spells. Then he felt the unnatural chill of the Dementors.

Harry leapt into the open courtyard and bellowed, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Ron spun around as an enormous dragon patronus swept through the ruined courtyard, chasing the Dementors down. The dragon bellowed and real fire billowed, engulfing the Inferi. Ron turned to the entry to see... Ron blinked. Harry was standing there directing the patronus, with black fire flying from his hands into the Inferi causing them to shriek in their unearthly voices.

As the last smoking corpse dropped, Harry banished the patronus and stared in surprise at the sight of Ron, Hermione and Luna. Automatically, Harry moved towards them, his eyes wide behind his glasses.

Ron stepped forward, equally surprised.

"Ron..? How?" said Harry.

Then Ron punched Harry right in the face.

A/N

Ron and the others are now in Alagaisia, Elva and Eragon will soon join, but so will another unexpected ally or two. All the elements are in place for the battle in chapter 18.

You can't miss it.

KJC Reilly.


End file.
